Genetic Arrangement
by KiwiRita
Summary: What do you do when your government has turned you into a genetically modified ambassador? Do you go with the script or play it by ear? This is an AU story about Ronan the Accuser being tried for his crimes instead of killed and the Terran ambassador sent to help pass judgment upon him. Rated M for future events. Ronan x Oc / ofc
1. Chapter 1

Terra is made up of so many statistics, it's hard to keep track. From losing the remote, to inverted nipples, there are more statistics than the world is wide. I wish we could go back to the days of such simple issues, such as war between nations, now we have war between worlds.

It's hard to believe something as simple as the Inhumans coming out to the public would go over so badly. Mass panic and fear of the unknown ran rampant. S.H.I.E.L.D. became public knowledge and after being disbanded for only a few years, was once again running. People still don't trust them after their brush with mass genocide, but the government has an open door policy about them now, as a show of public trust. That's where I come in.

Did you know that only one to two percent of people carry the gene needed to copy the Inhumans? No, I suppose you don't, that's one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many secrets. What, you thought they would really have an open door policy?

It turns out I'm part of that small percent. Most of the candidates found, contain abnormalities like high disposition for cancer or thin blood. The probability of a candidate being of predominantly European decent is .7342. That's why I'm such an oddity even amongst the strange. I'm one of three candidates who have predominately Latin American roots, and the only female. There were more in the beginning, but I'm the only one who survived the "voluntary" testing. My abnormality is my abundance of red pigmentation in my eyes, though I have no idea how any of this affects the mutant gene.

The planet Asgard was the first to make contact with us back in 2013. After a family dispute between its royals, the eldest prince, Thor, was banished to our planet. We would have been completely ignorant had it of not causes us to become the target of his younger brother, Loki. It was after the second wave of attack, when Loki, attempted to rule our planet himself, that S.H.I.E.L.D. became obsessed with power, thus leading to its temporary shutdown.

Asgard was the first step, after that, other planets that were not even in our mythology began to make contact. One of our greatest alliances formed with the planet, Xandar. Our people needed representation, but a normal human would not do well with creatures some viewed as Gods, and the Inhumans were far too old and without public trust. The only option left was to alter normal humans in the hopes that they could rival Gods. Technology shrunk our world and allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. to run a program that tracked every blood test ever conducted on any living person on Earth, and that's how they found me. Had I of not signed up to give blood at a school event, perhaps I would have remained unnoticed.

Our first week into the program, we were stripped of our names and given new identities. I go by the name Tempest. Out of the twenty-four survivors, I was the one chosen to go to Xandar and play the role of ambassador. I'd love to think it was because S.H.I.E.L.D. took note of my leadership and potential, but in reality, they were just observant enough to note that I'm the most stable of the band of misfits they created. That's how I ended up strapped down and on my way to the planet Xandar.


	2. Chapter 2

I look out the window and watch the galaxy shoot past my view, with a sign I return my gaze back to the papers I've been order to read before landing. My landing will coincide with the beginning of Xandar's trial of the Kree zealot, Ronan the Accuser. I read through the papers, skimming the facts of his multiple charges of murder and attempted genocide. How could one male be so strong? My hands tremble and I have to take a second to close my eyes and collect my thoughts. We should count ourselves lucky that Earth has too much Oxygen for the Kree to comfortably live on. The books I read indicate that they require higher levels of Nitrogen than Earth is capable of producing. Terra, I can't allow myself to forget that the aliens know our planet as Terra.

I flip to the information sheet about the Kree Empire and its people. With skin a mixture of glittering blue and purple, and violet eyes that appear to have black vines crossing the whites, they are a fearsome race. Their seven foot frames and Hercules like strength is what most species fear, and with good reason. I flip to the page about Ronan in specific. As the head of the Accusers, Ronan is without equal to his people. This male that bathes in Xandarian blood and challenges Titans, what chance would we stand against such raw power?

I feel the ship buckle as it settles upon Xandar's mass, I failed to even notice we entered its atmosphere. As I disembark, I look across the city until my eyes land on my destination. It stands, gold and bright, towering over all of the other buildings. It stands out like a beacon of hope, yet this is where I've been told we are to decide on a man's life or death. I become so lost in its splendor that it takes a hand gripping my arm to pull my attention away and towards my guard. Ah yes, I nearly forgot about this one. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s insurance policy that I stay in line. Strawberry colored hair and pale green eyes would have made this man attractive had it of not been for his blank stare and the frown etched across his lips, lips that have permission to kill me if I'm deemed a liability. He has the power to bring a death plague with even the most innocent of kisses; Paroxysm is this man's name.

We take a Xandarian transporter to the tower and enter the room. There had been hushed talk before our entrance, so the echoes of conversations dead whisper through the room. To see such a gathering of species is a privilege very few Terrans are granted. My gaze sweeps across the room as I try to take it all in. A lean figure that I assume to be male, watches from a side glance, his amber gaze disappears behind a collection of curled horns that meet at one joining on the top of his head. His face is long like a lizard's and his orange skin shines as if it is wet. I turn to look at the other ambassadors, ranging from color to shapes; some showing razor sharp teeth while others looking as if they have none at all. Compared to them, I probably look more like a meal than an equal.

My inspection is cut short by the tight squeeze on my shoulder, pulling my attention to the two Terran looking middle aged women that is walking towards us. I let out a sigh of relief, maybe I'm not at as much of a disadvantage as I originally thought. The one with hair as white as fresh snow and warm dark eyes introduces herself as Nova Prime, head of the Nova Corp. I remember reading about how the Nova Corp was one of Ronan's largest issues, and how they managed to slow down his advancements towards Xandar by at least five years. What catches me off guard is when the woman with chestnut colored hair and cold black eyes introduces herself as Adora, Queen of Xandar. I've seen pictures of her, so I shouldn't be so surprised, but it's the dark emotions swirling in her eyes that makes me consider taking a step back. I don't understand what I did to incur such wrath, but upon inspection, I observe her gaze looking slightly to the left of my face. Turning, I take in what truly enthralls her malice.

I could have looked at his pictures for months and nothing would have prepared me to come face to face with Ronan the Accuser. Covered head to foot in chains, he stands with perfect posture and an authoritative air that few are born with. I don't consider myself a particularly short woman, yet I can't stop the blood from draining from my face as he stops in front of me and my eyes level with his torso. Taking a step back, I gaze up to meet his stare and note how his eyes flash as if light is shining on polished amethyst while taking in my appearance, before darkening to the color of a cold night as they settle on the man next to me. This reaction wasn't particularly unusual, Paroxysm has always had a talent for bring out the worst in people.

I wonder if those chains are strong enough, I can see the strain as muscles bunch and Ronan raises his head, in a way I've only ever seen displayed in aggressive horses. Before much can start, a sharp clap rings out throughout the room, vibrating off the walls for a solid five seconds before it is all quiet once again.

"Now," the queen speaks "our trial shall begin, may all the representatives take their seats."


	3. Chapter 3

I hesitate, before turn my back to the warrior in chains and claim my seat next to the horned creature I had noticed earlier. Ronan is taken to the center of our circle of throne like chairs and his case is read. I see a look of disgust coat most of the representatives faces whenever they make eye contact with Ronan. This doesn't even feel real, only two years ago I was planning my upper division classes and life on other planets was still up for debate. Now I'm sitting in a chair, watching an alien receive the same ugly looks that my people give me on a daily basis.

I feel eyes staring at me on occasion, waiting for me to judge, the same way my people judge me. I can see the fear in their eyes when they think no one is looking. Ronan scares them all stiff. I have to wonder how I'm supposed to view him as a monster when I have yet to hear his motives. How can I judge him when all I know about him is his name and rank?

My heart beats fast as I listen to the speaker list the crimes. What's the point of all this? Everyone is so eager to lay out a death sentence, be rid of a killer, and one of the few beings to ever hold the immense power that is the Infinity Stone. Almost no one in the Galaxy can survive its touch for more than a second, yet this man contains enough power to not only graze it, but hold it in his hand and transfer it to his weapon. To lose such power would be a crime in and of itself. The list is done now and the room is so quiet I can hear my own breath as it softly escapes my parted lips. When the speaker asks the room what punishment should be dealt, the booming voice of a pale pink creature with a bald head and golden hair on its shoulders speaks the words that stops my heart cold.

"I think we can all agree," It starts to say while making eye contact with everyone in the room before coming to a stop at my wide stare "that the only punishment suitable for such a monster, is death!"

I can feel my lungs struggling for air. This feels so wrong, he hasn't even had a chance to speak.

As hums of agreement pass through the room, I close my eyes and try not to throw up.

 _Don't. You can't. You were given very strict rules to attend and agree with the majority._

 _But what kind of person would I be if I stood aside?_

 _For once in your life, put your morals aside._

"NO!"

I cringe as I hear my voice ring out.

I did it again, I spoke with my heart instead of the empty thing upon my shoulders. This couldn't have gone down any other way though. I can't let a man die when his government clearly abandoned him to take the fall for something they never even objected to. His job was to protect his people the only way he knew how. Is it his fault that he was only taught to use brute force? He is a fool to take the weight of his people on his shoulders without a word of protest.

The angry eyes of all of those around me turn to burn their way into my soul. I don't care, my only concern is the man in front of me. The man who looks as if he could care less either way, unless you notice the slight tremble in his fingertips.

It was those trembling fingers that filled my lungs and allowed me to speak with such certainty. No, I did not make a mistake, this is why I'm here, to be a judge, not a mindless drone.

The queen slowly comes to a stand.

"And what would you suggest then, Terran? Is this what your people ask of you? Do they order you to play the part of the righteous?"

I come to a stand myself and meet her stare. "No, my people sent me to bring you my humanity, which is all I offer."

"If not death, than what would you have done?"

I hadn't thought this far in advance when I spoke, and I can see a grin slowly crossing Paroxysm's face, which is never good. Rushing to say something before he can, I shout my first thought.

"A marriage!"


	4. Chapter 4

Silence

I take a shaky breath "Now here me ou-"

The room ignites in shouts and banging of fists so fast my temples began to throb. I need quiet, my head feels like it's about to explode! My vision begins to be clouded by specks of white as I throw out my arms, looking for something, anything, to ground me, to shelter me from this bombardment of noise. Someone nocks over a metal chalice and everyone is too busy yelling to care about catching it. The sound reverberates in my skull, echoing with every bounce.

I can hear it, the crying and shouts as needles are injected and steel trays clatter to the floor. Bodies collapsing and cold eyes watch us struggle from the safety of the glass door.

How can they justify this?

We're people just like them, but all they see is a statistic. I'm not a probability of the remote being lost, I'm a person.

I watch Paroxysm from my spot on the floor. Tears blur my vision as I reach out, trying to reach him as seizures rack his body. I can't even do that, my arms are too short and I don't have enough energy to get up.

"TEMPEST!"

Paroxysm?

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

You're too far away.

"Maria!"

The world around me fades and changes. Blurs of colors shift and become solid until I realize I am hunched over, staring at the patterns of a stone floor. These aren't the floors of the lab, which means… oh no.

All around me is ice, reaching like skeletal hands, they lace around my form. The cracking draws my attention to my hip, where I can see Paroxysm's arm caught at the wrist, a fingertip away from the edge of my sleeve. The ice has a hold on him, but is cracking as he tries to pull away. I turn to the others in a mad dash to voice my apologies, I hadn't meant to lose control, I swear.

I back away from my ice prison, from the thing that makes me different. I look at all of the others, expecting horror or fear. I can't hide my surprise when instead, the crowd collects itself and parts for a giant blue man that looks like his skin has been frozen. A cold hand rests itself on my hair and gently ruffles it. It feels like an oxymoron, a gentle frost giant.

"So tell us little ice girl, why marriage?"

These people, why aren't they judging me? Look at me as if I'm a monster, I don't know how to respond otherwise. Everyone screams and wishes death upon us when we lose our fragile control, at least on Terra they do. I need to find my voice.

"He's strong, even for a Kree. His genes should continue on."

"Does your planet view marriage a suitable punishment for the death of thousands?" he asks in amusement.

I try to make eye contact with the other representatives "No, but while I admit it isn't really much of a punishment, at no point did his people condone his actions, their silence should be considered approval."

None will look at me, so I know I was right. I also know my truth burnt, and no one enjoys being burnt.

My gaze was still searching when a gruff voice caught my attention.

"Remove you hand from her, now."

I could have guessed the voice without even looking for the source. Thor Odinson is hardly someone that can be forgotten.

The Ice Giant turned to the blond Asgardian prince without removing his hand from my head. Sneering, he scoffed "She controls ice, which makes her more similar to me than to you, Odinson. If she wishes me away, it is for her to say, not you."

I look at Paroxysm for aid but he looks just as out of place as I feel. I slowly inch between the Ice Giant and Asgardian in an attempt to put space between the stubborn giant and advancing prince.

Before I can start playing _referee or die_ , someone else cuts in.

"You appear to be fond of protecting this Kree, are you suggesting you be the mate of this radical?" the queen accuses.

I pale at the thought, but before I can contradict her statement, I watch in horror as a smirk takes over Paroxysm's face. With a deep bark, his yes coats the room.

This can't be happening. What the hell does this lunatic think he's doing?

"NO!" Thor shouts out while turning his stride towards Paroxysm.

I turn on Paroxysm just as fast, "You cannot speak for me!"

Still shaking off pieces of ice from his sleeve, Paroxysm's mischievous eyes meet mine.

"You're the one who suggested marriage, and thanks to our genetic tampering, you are also biologically capable of producing an heir." He starts to stride towards me "There are very few others that can say the same without being Kree, Correct?"

I'm struck speechless, something very hard to do to me even on my bad days.

"Well yes, but-"

Paroxysm cuts me off again, "And it only seems right, since you _are_ a member of the council and thus, can be trusted to watch over his more… devious tendencies"

Murmurs of agreement started up around me as I shook my head at Paroxysm, mentally begging him to shut up.

Leaning down, he whispers in my ear "Time to make yourself indispensable"

A shiver runs down my spine as I turn, wide eyed to the queen.

The queen gives Paroxysm a pointed stare before she turns to Ronan, "And you, do you agree to this marriage? If so, a new peace treaty will be written and delivered to your people. This is your last chance."

Voices spread throughout the room, some in agreement, some in great disapproval.

A crisp and deep voice silences it all. "I agree to these terms, Terra has not wronged my people, the only Terran I have any need to cleanse is the one who calls himself Star Lord."

Star Lord? Oh no, we are not playing this game.

I walked at a brisk pace until I am right in front of him "No," where was this courage coming from? "If you agree, you agree to forgo this war, which includes Peter Quill." This guy is going to make the rest of my life a living hell if I don't shut up and stop pissing him off, but this needs to be agreed on.

Imagine my surprise when he momentarily pouts out his bottom lip like a child, before his eyes narrow and he regains his bored expression.

"I do as the Kree Empire demands of me."

"Then unless the Kree give strict command, you are to leave it be."

My legs feel like they're about to give out. Why am I even doing this? Give up. Withdraw. Wait, why is he smirking?

"I agree to your terms."


	5. Chapter 5

SLAM

That's what I want to hear, to cause. I want it so much I can practically hear the sound and imagine the molding around the frame cracking, instead I just get the metallic sound of an automatic door shutting. At least I get the satisfaction of hearing the click before I turn to see a bent over Paroxysm.

"Don't bust a gut, I may need you later," I practically ground out as I watch him struggle to breath and laugh at the same time.

"You have to admit," he says while holding his stomach "S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be livid when they find out!"

Straightening, he approaches me and a smile slowly appears while he strokes my cheek with a feather light touch "but now, they can't touch you."

Rage, hot white rage colors my vision as I pull my face away.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON!"

The only answer I receive is his back and a whistle toon that I highly doubt could be anything other than _Bridal Chorus_

I nearly choke on my own lung as I remember the original context of that song.

I manage to shout out "Paroxysm you sick bastard!" Right before the door to his adjoining room slides closed.

 _I won't end up like Elsa_

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind in an attempt to allow myself time to pull myself together, or so I thought.

When I open my eyes, I realize tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"Wimp," I say and I get up and hastily wipe them away "it's not like marriage is the end of the world."

 _Just the end of life as you know it_

As if Paroxysm wasn't enough of a peanut gallery, now I have my own little voice feeding my fears. What's next, flowers from the Accuser?

I scoff right before I hear a beep informing me that someone's at the door.

"Parox! Get the door!" I shout out before going into my own room for a quick shower and a change from these stuffy court clothes.

Hey, what's the point of having a guard if you don't use him?

By the time I get out of the shower, I half expect Paroxysm to be on the phone with home base, instead I peak into the living area to find him sitting on the couch, just blankly staring at a box.

Well all righty then.

Closing the door again, I quickly toss on underwear, a sports bra, _Land Before Time_ t-shirt, and yoga shorts. Hey, no one said I had to be classy when the aliens were away.

Letting my hair air dry, I press the button to open the door all the way.

"Alright, what's with the box?"

Green eyes narrow while a hard jaw clenches.

"It's from the Accuser, I was torn between burning it for safety's sake or betting you 50 units it's got a body part in it…. Feeling lucky?"

If it wasn't considered rude, I would have gone with safety, but who knows how many alien toes id be stepping on if I went that route, instead I went to the opposite side of Paroxysm, with the gift between us, and reached for the bow.

"50 plus loser gets a free punch, anytime, anywhere"

A toothy grin and predatory eyes had me almost regretting the bet until his hand reached out to grab one of the bow strings and pull.

Both of us watch as the bow comes undone and the box falls open from each edge. When I see what's inside, my eyes go wide and a hiss escapes Paroxysm's clenched teeth.

Inside was a beautiful purple stone that looks like it emits light from the inside out, surrounded by what looked like black diamonds and a white gold band.

"SON OF A BITCH, is that supposed to be an _engagement ring_?!"

With shaky fingers, I picked up the ring and placed it on the correct finger.

"Oh yah, S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to have my head when we get back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, I'm so relived to hear that people enjoy my story and I cant wait to get into Ronan and Tempest's relationship! If I can, I'll try to post another update some time this week. Enjoy and please feel free to comment!**

* * *

As soon as I slip the ring on my finger and raise it to the light, something changes in Paroxysm, his face hardens and waves of anger practically come out of him in heat waves.

I scream in surprise as he suddenly lunges at me and gets a firm grip on my left wrist, yanking me out of the room and into the hall. I try and pull myself free, but it only enrages him further.

"Paroxysm! I can walk on my own!" I say while trying not to wince.

Half walking, half being dragged, Paroxysm leads me down the hall at a quick pace while shifting his hold from my wrist to my forearm. Keeping up while trying to walk like a crab is easier said than done.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demand while trying to jerk my arm away for the hundredth time.

"Think you twit, the Accuser doesn't give out gifts, he's up to something!" he shouts while refusing to look at me.

Twisting my neck, I can see the veins in his neck showing and red beginning to coat his face.

With a hard pull, I stumble past him, nearly crashing into a metal door. Nose to door, it slides open so I'm now facing a bare blue chest.

"Ronan?" I ask while looking up to see the Kree look just as baffled as I felt.

Turning to Paroxysm, his face hardened into one of menace.

"RELEASE MY WIFE!"

As Ronan advances past me, Paroxysm yanks me back with the arm he still holds. As I stumble, I let out a whimper and Ronan latches on to the other.

"SHES NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"SHE WILL BE SOON ENOUGH!"

I can feel it again, the pounding of my head as their yells get louder and louder, the hold they have on me tightening.

I can't take it, the feeling reminds me of being strapped down. I can start to smell the fumes of cleaning solution and hear the whispers of a man as he quietly counts out the amount of solution injected into an IV line.

My throat goes dry when I try to talk, I can barely manage hoarse plea of release, but I know it goes unheard between the two males. I can feel the air thicken then dry as I become hyper aware of the water particles being pulled together to find a liquid form. I'm so focused on the feel of the water that I'm blinded when I open my eyes, I don't even remember closing them. Adrenaline forces my eyes to dilate and my heart to pound so hard I can feel my pulse in my ears. I can no longer feel the bite of their hold, but I become disoriented between the jerks from left to right. The orbs of water rise and chill, lengthening to become similar to stalactites. The harder it becomes to breath, the larger they grow.

I try gain enough control to liquidize them, but the burn in my left arm only makes it worse. Shocked, I try harder to pull my arm away, but a glance stops me cold.

Paroxysm's lips are black and the white of his eyes are turning red as blood vessels break…. He's losing it.

The terror I felt before doubles and the burn in my arm suddenly makes a lot more sense, what I first thought to be a bone breaking grip is much worse.

My eyes lock on to my arm as I see the skin around his hold start to turn black.

 _If I can't get out of his hold, he's going to kill me!_

The scientist thought that the reason I have better control is because I operate off of flight instinct while the majority of the others were predominantly fight.

 _I should have known!_

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one to notice. A large blue hard closed over Paroxysm's and pried his hand off of me before Ronan pulled me completely behind him and took a fight pose.

I try desperately to get Paroxysm's attention off of Ronan by side stepping his form, only to be shoved right back behind him.

I hate crying, it's all I seem to do lately, but I can't help the tears that come to my eyes as I come to terms with the fact that if I can't calm Paroxysm soon, he's going to burn himself out. I may not be overly fond of him, but I can't bear to lose another one of my comrades.

"Paroxysm," I cry out "please, please stop!"

When I see that it's not working and Ronan's back muscles contract, I know I'm out of time.

I look up in defeat before seeing that my stalactites are still hovering above us. Closing my eyes, I imagine one of them becomes shorter, collecting more water until its density is as thick as I can make it, and then, I imagine it swinging down and hitting Paroxysm in the back of the head.

When I open my eyes, Ronan is looking at me with suspicion and Paroxysm's body is on the floor with chunks of ice crushed around him. As the tension drains from my body, the other looming pieces of ice evaporate back into the air.

As I approach Paroxysm's body, I can see where blood coats his hair.

 _Now let's just hope I didn't kill him with that hit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to all of my followers and to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Importchic- You're always so sweet, I forgot to mention in the last update but the ring was actually an idea I got from the comics where he brings Crystal a bouquet of flowers, I'm a little too in love with a soft spot Ronan for my own good.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a comment, I really love hearing people's opinions and ideas.**

* * *

I've been sitting in Ronan's room for what feels like hours but is actually closer to five minutes, five of the longest minutes of my life.

After I conked Paroxysm on the head, some Nova Corp guards came and took him to medical, I warned them that they may want to keep him under until his adrenaline has a chance to burn out. Our healing abilities are phenomenal so the dent in his head had already healed itself by the time the Corp showed up, regardless, I was still worried.

After Paroxysm was taken away, Ronan took me inside of his room since I clearly wasn't in a right state of mind to answer questions. It took me less than 15 seconds to take in Ronan's room, it wasn't nearly as large as mine or Paroxysm's. If I had to use one word to describe Ronan's room, I'd use the word _barren_. The walls and appliances were all the same shade of silver and only the essentials were present; Bed, chairs, and a separate room with an open door to the bathroom.

 _It resembles an upgraded jail cell, I don't even see a kitchen!_

"Stop twitching and sit down."

While my inspection was fast, I was still startled by Ronan's irritated tone.

I moved to sit on one of the two chairs he had and attempted to stop my tapping fingers, Ronan claimed the other chair and sat with perfectly straight posture across from me, and then the wait.

With a sigh Ronan finally breaks the silence "What did your servant do to you with his hand?"

Despite how inappropriate it is, I can't help but fight a blush as I think about how to word my answer.

"He's afraid of you, and even if he wasn't, your ring made him territorial…. and he's my guard, not a servant. All of us, regardless of gender are very…. possessive, Paroxysm doesn't have any real attachment to me, but we work like a pack." I inhale as I continue on "as you know, we all have powers, Paroxysm bares death through touch."

Ronan's eyes narrow but I'm hesitant to give him any more information, weighting the pro's and con's of being honest.

"How" his voice demands, as if the fact he's even asking questions eats at him.

"Usually by pressing his lips to another's skin, his powers act like a virus, turning the body against itself, eating at itself. When we go into over drive, oddities like his hand happen, our power expands and reach out for more forms to effect, the doctors say it's for self-preservation." My throat goes dry as I try to swallow "m-maybe if we can keep our powers from burning us up long enough, we can gain control. If we don't reach out, it's too condense and we have absolutely no chance of surviving our rage."

Ronan leans forward like a dog that has a new toy, his eyes pressing me to continue even before he verbally prods me "and if it becomes too condensed?"

"Hot tempers, possessive streaks and healing are only a fraction of what make us dangerous. Rile us up enough and we become catastrophic, we destroy everything around us before finally terminating our own existence. It differs from person to person, I've only seen it happen once but I hear it was common during the first stages of our testing."

By the time I'm done, I realize I'm subconsciously stroking my now healed arm. Unmarked caramel skin may sound like a good thing, but I hate it. Every scar, every memory that made my skin my own, stripped from me during my final stages of experiments.

Ronan sees this and runs a hand against where the black skin once was. "The Accuser Corp pride ourselves on our ability to avoid scars, we also have pride for the ones we hold, do you possess any?"

My hand digs into my skin next to where his touches me, my nails biting in until a small line of blood forms under my nail.

"no, S.H.E.I.L.D. hadn't wanted us to have attachments to the past so once our healing was set in, they skinned us alive. New, flawless skin grew in and after the discovery of Hydra, they tried to feed us lies that the skull and tentacles was behind our skinning"

 _As if any of us would ever believe them._

He lets go of me. "You don't believe them."

A statement, not a question, I answer in the same dead tone "Never."

I'm so focused on my arm that I catch us both off guard when I suddenly change topics.

"How did you get a ring so fast?" I swing my head until I make eye contact and then realize how rude that sounds. "Not that it isn't gorgeous, it is, it's just…" I take in the room once more, "It looks like you're still a prisoner, so I don't really understand where you got the money or time to get it so fast."

When I finally stop stumbling over my words, I look at him once more. He finally leans back to his original pose before his hands tighten on his arm rests and I hear a warning creek from the metal.

"The Kree Empire sent it. This marriage is based purely on your claim that you are capable of carrying my child, so tell me now girl, is it true?"

"W-well yes, theoretically my genes should be capable of producing a child the same as an Inhuman," I can't help my suspicions from growing "but shouldn't you care more about our wedding sparing your life, rather than your hypothetical children?"

He has the audacity to scoff at me.

"You pledge your hand to a Kree yet you know nothing of us." He places his right hand palm up between us.

"Listen because I will only say this once, I am a blue Kree, in your Terran term, I am a royal." He uses his other hand to grab my left and place it palm up on top of his. "We do not mix our genes with the pink Kree, but our gene pool is running low. If you are capable, you would be considered priceless in the eyes of my Empire."

I jerk my hand away faster than if he had stabbed it. "I am not a brood mare, I will NOT be passed around to your friends."

He yanks my hand back and encloses it in his so I can't pull away again. "Our society is leagues above your own yet you assume we treat our women like barbarians?!" His hold tightens, "When you marry me, it is only I whom you allow into your bed, do you understand?"

I stand and approach him, keeping all aggravation out of my posture until I'm standing between his spread legs and our joined hands are at my side. Leaning towards his ear, I finally allow my rage to reach my eyes. "Like I said, we all possess a possessive streak, If you marry me, you will never touch another, be prepared for that Accuser… and don't bark at me, I'm neither an imbecile nor an object, so I will not tolerate this 'here wife, there wife' type of speech that you seem fond of."

I attempt to pull back but when Ronan quickly stands, he jerks me so that my body is pressed up against his and I only have one free hand to brace myself against his chest while his free hand wraps around my waist.

"Then we have an agreement, and once my seed takes, I will honor you with the cleansing of the thing you want most, your government."


	8. Chapter 8

**Myra: Thank you so so much for trying again! It means a ton that you would not only take the time to notice, but to try again.**

 **Importchic: I feel the same, I really want to read all the comics of the two but I wouldn't know where to start so I just read what I can find on google images.**

 **Thank you as well to the other anonymous reviewer and to everyone else who keeps reading, enjoy the update!**

* * *

 _A world without S.H.I.E.L.D._

I want to laugh, laugh with all the bitter longing I've had to hold in for so long.

I want to morn, morn a chance of revenge my heart longs for like a child who dives too deep and is seconds from reaching the surface and the precious air they need.

"No," I say it while my heart weeps, but I can't be selfish. I look up at Ronan, at the fierce warrior who only sees problems as bloody battles. With trembling hands I reach to cup his face, relieved when he lowers himself so I can reach.

"You promised to leave my planet alone," I scold while adding slight pressure to my hold. "If you can't keep that promise, how do you expect me to ever trust you? How can the Galaxy trust you?"

It's hard to hold his gaze, confident as I may be, I'd be lying if I ever claimed that the Kree don't intimidate the hell out of me. Annoyance filters across his face as he straightens and in the process, pulls himself out of my grasp.

"They hurt you." A statement, not a question.

"They have," I agree, "but they've also done much good, my family is alive because they protected them."

He looks set on his decision, as if battle isn't a choice. The tension is obvious in his rigid stance and tight muscles. I run my hands down his chest, lightly moving with each rise and fall until my hands can graze his ribs and travel to his back. As I pull myself even closer, I close my eyes and lean my head so that I can feel his hard skin across my cheek and listen to the thumping of his heart against my ear. The thumps are low and muted, probably because his heart is higher up than I can reach while standing on an even floor, still, it gives me the calm I need to ask what I've been wondering since the trial.

"Have you always seen the world in such black and white?" I ask, almost afraid to hear the answer.

I feel a snort more than I hear it.

"Kree eye sight is more evolved than yours, I can see many more colors than you can."

His voice vibrates through his chest, making me both on edge and calm at the same time.

"It's an earth saying," I mumble while reminding myself that pinching the man I'm supposed to marry isn't a good idea. "Let me re-fraise, have you always viewed 'cleansing' as the only solution to issues?"

He's quiet, so quiet I think he won't answer. I start to pull back but half way through a sigh, he finally replies.

"This war with Xardar has been in act since before I was born, it is all I have ever based my decisions on."

I want to show him compassion, but I'm afraid he'll clam up if I do, so I do the only thing I think of, I pull him down to the floor so that we are sitting across from each other.

"There are chair," he says in annoyance.

"I know," I say as flippantly as I can "but this feels more personal and seeing as how I gave you quite a bit of information about my people, I think it's only fair you give the same."

If I had to describe the look on Ronan's face, I'd say it would be a cross between someone who just got bit by an unknown snake and person who was just told they won the lottery despite not buying a ticket.

"I'm not giving you military secrets," is the reply he finally settles on.

I can't help but arch a brow, "I didn't ask for any, what I want, is to know about you."

"Me?" He asks with complete skepticism. "I'm sure you know all you need to."

I sit Indian style and wait until he mimics me before I scooch forward until our knees touch.

"Not really, see, what I want to know, is that the war was like from a Kree perspective, plus hearing about your childhood wouldn't hurt. Who was the Accuser before you?"

Hands on knees, he puffs out his chest while I try to take his pose seriously. "Before I, My father, and his father before him were the Head Accuser, if you must know, the war began not 46 years after my father's father became Accuser, back then…."

And so I listen, late into the night I take in the Kree's side of the story, of loss and hardship. Between questions to clarify, and repositioning to become more comfortable, I eventually end up using his legs as a pillow. I stop playing with the seam of his pants when I realize I've been drifting off.

"So didn't you ever spend time with your mother growing up? Why wasn't she on the Aster with you and your father?"

Ronan has been playing with the ends of my dark hair for a while now and in all honesty, it's doing nothing but reminding me how tired I am. Focusing on a split end, he answers, "I was learning to be a warrior, I needed to learn to fight, not be cuddled by my mother."

"So your father was your world" I ask, trying to keep the sorrow from my voice.

"Before Xardar took him from me, yes."

It made sense, except …. "What about your mother?"

"Grief killed her," he states it while releasing my lock of hair. "Now little one, go to bed."

I clench my teeth to hold in a yawn, "Don't tell me what to do."

I feel a tug of my hair as Ronan glared down at me, "Oh fine! I'll go, but only because you look tired yourself!" With a huff I stood up and stormed to the door, a secret smile fighting to take hold. Ronan may not know it, but talking to him had relieved a few of my fears, maybe, just maybe this would work.

I returned to my room and peak into Paroxysm's room, when I'm sure he's nowhere to be found, I go to my own to get ready to bed.

That night, I dream of space battles and a blue child with wide violet eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Importchic: Thank you! I try to update at least once a week, but I may be a little over a week since school just started and my Accounting class takes no prisoners.**

 **Myra: I'll admit to checking the comments section a little more than I probably should, so I really do appreciate it.**

 **To everyone else, Ill try to update by next week but please be patient if I cant.**

* * *

 _Pressed against her face_

 _I could feel her insecurity_

 _Her mother'd been a drunk_

 _And her father was obscurity_

 _But nothin' ever came_

 _From a life that was a simple one_

 _So pull yourself together girl_

 _And have a little fun_

I wake to hear a masculine voice butchering an Irish brogue coming through the wall, accompanied by a more silent (though not by much) brogue and soundtrack that I recognized all too well. I try to bury my head in the pillows but when the racket continues, I begrudgingly crawl out of bed, slip on my slippers, and leave my room to investigate the source of the noise. Walking into the kitchen, I get caught up staring at creamy peach skin pulled tight over hard back muscles and showered with freckles. Muscles flex under skin as an arm raises to flipping what looks like pancakes. My gaze continues to trail down until it reaches his dark green waist band of his pajama pants. Realizing where I've been looking, my gaze snaps back up to see if he's still distracted by the stove. Pale green eyes turn to look at me over a shoulder with nothing short of arrogance.

" _The apple now is sweet, Oh much sweeter than it ought to be,_ " he continues singing while tossing the pancake from the pan onto an already teetering stack.

Clearing my suddenly dry throat, I grab a plate and load it up. "Your ancestors would weep if they heard your accent," I say while looking for something that can work as jam in the shelving unit.

Paroxysm lets out a bark of a laugh as he taps me on the shoulder. Turning around, I see a glass bottle with something green in it. "Not very pretty, but it tastes like apples," he turns back to the stove "and this coming from a woman who doesn't even speak Spanish."

"I'm third generation!" I bark in mock defense while opening the cap and pouring a little of the goo on to my breakfast. Taking a bite, I'm somewhat surprised by how well it all tastes. Swallowing, I turn to grab a bottle of water. "So how's your head feel?" I ask sheepishly.

 _Coward, you can't even look at him._

"All healed up, how's your arm?" he asks in a quiet tone, all signs of arrogance gone.

"Healed," I say while handing a bottle to him "you really scared me you know."

He takes the drink from my hand with a small smile and turns off the stove before raising his free hand to rub his morning stubble "I spoke to S.H.I.E.L.D., they weren't too happy, but I told them there was nothing you could do to back out."

"Oh, well, thank you, for doing that." I say while sitting down and poking my food.

This is the part I really hate, how awkward we all get around each other after our episodes. I wonder if we'll ever get over it, after all we've been through together, you'd think turning into a living bomb would be easily brushed off… not. We sit next to each other and sit in silence while we eat, both pretending to be extremely fascinated with our pancakes.

I take the last bite of my food right before the door chimes. Paroxysm starts to stand from his seat but I stop him with a hand to his shoulder and a shake of the head. "Keep eating, I'll get it" I say as I sidestep the seating area in my quest for the front door. With a slide, it opens to reveal a Nova officer.

"Can I help you?" I say while arching a brow and resting my hip against the door way.

The officer eyes me with a business like stare "Nova Prime would like a word."

I start to step back with a casual "Ok, just give me a minute to change and I'll-"

"This instant" he cuts me off with a crisp tone.

 _Something must have happened!_

I turn to see Paroxysm's fork half way to his mouth as he watches the officer. "Paroxysm," I call, bringing his attention to me "I'll be back in a flash, and thanks for breakfast. I'll do the dishes when I get back, K?" A harsh expression flashes across his face towards the officer before he looks back to me. With a quick nod of agreeance, I leave him to his meal.

I follow the guard down halls I've yet to adventure down and a million thoughts go blasting through my mind as we pass door after door.

 _Why does Nova Prime want to see me?_

 _Does it have to do with Ronan?_

 _What if she goes after Paroxysm while I'm away?_

 _Can we trust her?_

Up ahead I see a door way at the end of the current hall we're walking down, the guards in front are a little overkill for my taste, but I guess they are taking every precaution with so many people in their headquarters. Walking in, I see Nova Prime's back as she looks out the window to the sun kissed city below. Turning to face me, she takes in my appearance and I'm suddenly aware of my bed head and night gown.

Running my hand through my hair, I give a tight smile. "I uh, didn't have a chance to change." Lowering my hand to my side I approach her, "What did you need me for Nova Prime?"

Turning back to the window, she lets out a sigh. "Now Tempest, I would have thought that would be obvious, and call me Irani."

"No," I say while trying to keep the irritation out of my voice "I don't know why I had to meet you so suddenly that I couldn't even change."

Irani thankfully ignores my less than pleasant tone, "What do you plan to achieve by wedding the Accuser?"

My feel my heartbeat pick up as I move to look out the window beside her. "I don't really have a goal, I don't really even want to get married to tell the truth, but it's all I could think off to stop his execution." I glance sideways to see her watching me.

"You aren't a soldier like they said you were." Her tone is more curious than accusing, so I decide to be honest.

"I don't like seeing people get hurt," I say softly, "My parents were hunters but never trusted me enough to take with them. They didn't trust that I wouldn't purposely throw off their concentration." I try to shrug it off, as if my shortcoming don't really bother me.

Irani gives me a small smile "sensitivity is not a bad thing." Her smile alters from light hearted to stressed "but you must not allow yourself to trust Ronan, he's dangerous and will try to use you for his end goal."

I open my mouth to object, but she continues "It may not be right away, perhaps it will be 10, or 20 years, but eventually he will be back for Xandar and if you try to stop him, Terra _will_ become a target as well."

My blood heats as she speaks and I can feel my face turning red. Yah, ok, so maybe he doesn't fly the straight and narrow, but Xandar's history isn't exactly clean and squeaky. "He'll. Keep. His. Word." I ground out between clenched teeth.

Ok, so maybe I'm putting all my eggs in one basket, but when you only have one basket, you don't really have much of a choice.

"If you believe that," she scoffs "then you are a fool and have no authority to watch over him." By the end she sounds like my mom scolding me.

"I'm not stupid!" I try not to shout but fail miserably. "I'll keep my eye on him, but he is not a pet that you can command to sit and heel, he's a commander in his own right."

"A commander to the Kree Empire," she says coldly, "just remember that his loyalty will NEVER be to you."

I take a deep breath and slow my heart before a sickly sweet smile is pasted on my face. Smiling so hard my cheeks hurt, I ask "So, when do I say 'I do'"?

An equally fake smile is pasted across her face "Go back to your room, _Child_ of Terra, your wedding dress is waiting for you." Turning to walk away she stops and gives me a once over, "and you may want to rush, it's in 3 hours."


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: Thank you so much, I'm very quite sure what most readers think of this story, so I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Abstract-Reality: That is such a large relief to hear! Paroxysm is a tricky one, Tempest and he have a very love hate relationship but at the end of the day, they do what keeps their little family safe, which is what the marriage should secure, but Rule #549 is to ALWAYS be suspicious of gifts given by reluctant allies (Tempest seems to forget this rule a lot).**

 **Importchic: I was hoping someone would recognize that song! I was listening to it the ENTIRE time I was writing and it just felt so ... him, to me.**

 **To everyone else, thank you for reading and keep in mind that the next chapter will most likely be the consummation of Ronan and Tempest's union, so it will be sexually graphic.**

* * *

 _This feels so surreal_

That seems to be the only thing I can think of as I step out of the shower and watch as water droplets slide down my shaved legs and pool around my feet. With a sign, I wrap a towel around myself and open the door of the bathroom to see five young Asgardian women waiting for me next to my bed. The three brunettes with light blue eyes look similar enough that I have to wonder if they're sisters, but the red head with dark skin and eyes, and blonde whom looks like she's never set foot in the sun are the ones that I watch as they split apart from the group to circle me. My hold on my towel tightens as the blonde with comes up to me and grabbing my hands, her dark blue eyes flash with challenge as she pulls me farther into the room.

"Smile, you're getting married!" she says as her body relaxes and she lets me go next to my dresser.

I slip on a white lace bra and matching lace boyshorts before the red head stops circling me long enough to order me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I appreciate the help, but why are you all here? I can't imagine Odin sending help." I catch myself asking without realizing it.

A set of giggles peaks my interest, "Odin was less than happy, but Prince Thor told us of your engagement and we wanted to help." I feel a tug as the red head runs her fingers through my hair and try not to wince. "You know," one of the brunettes starts, "arranged marriages aren't that uncommon on Asgard, in fact, I'm quite happy with my husband."

"Enough Talili," the red head says in annoyance "focus on getting her ready and not bragging, we aren't all that fortunate and you shouldn't give her hope where there is little."

This time I suck in a harsh breath as I feel someone give a rough pull at the back on of my head. "I can do my own brushing if you'd like?" I try to offer casually between pulls.

"Sorry," the blonde says from my side, "we just aren't used to such thick hair."

I watch the brunette named Talili grab a strand of my hair and study the strands, black from the water. "I wish I had looks like you."

I turned to take her fully in at her comment, wavy chestnut hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin, she looks like she belongs on a magazine, they all do. Suddenly conscious of my looks, I took in the mirror where I could see my black hair, dark almond shaped eyes and brown skin reflected back at me.

You're prettier than I could ever be.

"That's not true!" one of the other brunettes exclaims.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I feel heat on my scalp, "I didn't mean to say that out load."

I feel strands of my hair being pulled, curled, and pinned even as the red head scolds me, "You are pretty, even by Asgardian standards, by the time we are done, you will be stunning."

I don't really know what to say, my own insecurity with my body made me feel like a sheep in a den of wolves, and I have no one but myself to blame. At a loss for words, I sit quietly while the girls critique each other and try not to wince when they pull to hard.

I can only stand the silence from my end for so long before I blurt out, "So, we haven't been properly introduced!" When they all go as still as the dead, I continue, "Seeing as how you all have now seen me in underwear and a towel, I think it's just about high time to change that, I'm Tempest."

I see Talili from the corner of my eye, so I'm not surprised when she starts off with "oh, our apologies! We are only here to help you get ready, and since that man in the other room wasn't interested in introductions, it slipped our minds. As you know, I'm Talili." She says proudly before turning to the other two brunettes, "These are my younger sisters," pointing to the one with straight chestnut hair she says "Modora" and then pointing to the one with the same hair as Talili but with a slightly younger face, she introduces, "and little Lalu" much to her sister's displeasure. The blonde is next, introducing herself as Sifera and the red head as Cornia.

"Now" Lalu starts with excitement, "I think we should start your makeup and pick out jewelry. I personally think silver would be lovely on you!"

Embarrassment coats my tone when I tell her "Um, I don't really think jewelry would look right with my suite, and that's the best thing I packed."

The girls carried on as if I hadn't said anything, choosing nail polish and ordering me to turn my head every which direction as they applied and removed all sorts of makeup and jewelry. I can't help but pray Xandar wouldn't take wedding photos, afraid of how ridiculous I'll look by the end.

Half way through though, the girls worried me even more when they order me to close my eyes and follow their orders as they shuffle me around the room. I feel something like silk pulled up my body and tighten as they pull on the fabric at my back. Keeping my eyes closed, I'm forced to trust them to help me with my balance as I lift each foot so they can slip heals on. Hours later and one last round of blind musical chairs, and I finally hear the words I've been waiting for.

"You can open your eyes now."

Do you know that feeling, when the guy you've been secretly in love with for years finally walks up to you and in front of everyone, announces his undying love? Yah, me neither, but I assume that's what this feels like.

"I'm beautiful," I manage to choke out while trying to hold back tears as I take in my full body reflection. My hair glistens from where it is pulled back, tight braiding mixes with curls of all sizes in a beautiful up do I could never master. Eye shadow that shifts from silver to blue is accented with what looks like midnight blue mascara and eyeliner. Stepping closer to the mirror, I take in how my blush perfectly accentuates my high cheek bones and how my plum lipstick shines and pulls out the natural deep brown of my skin. My ring shines from my left hand, announcing to all who I'm being married to as it bounces light off of my metallic blue nail polish and splashes my skin with a purple light.

And my dress! I take in the beautiful white dress that looks too much like home to be from Asgard, with absolute delight. A heart shaped top hugs my generous bust without showing too much cleavage while a corset waist clings to the curves my mama, and a Hispanic upbringing, gave me. The mermaid dress flairs and lightens to become transparent from my knees to my ankles, with glittering beads embroidered to match the equally as translucent draped straps that hang low on both of my arms. Silver heals glitter, only surpassed by the shine of the knot worked necklace and earing that hang with a lightness of a feather. I've spent so much time resenting what I've become, I stopped seeing myself as beautiful somewhere along the line. In this dress, with my hair and makeup tuned to perfection, I feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. I throw back my head in an attempt to stop the tears before turning to engulf each girl in as tight of a hug as I can manage.

"I'm not sure how you did all this, but thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say while each girl throws me a dazzling smile.

Cornia comes over and straightens out one last hair before giving me a nudge to the door.

"Now go get married!"

When the door opens, I see Paroxysm standing by the door to the exit, straightening the grey tie on his black suite. Looking up, he shakes his head at me.

"You clean up well Temp, someone may even mistake you for a girl."

A gentle punch to the arm is my reply as I beam up at him, refusing to take the bait.

"Now," I say carefully, "You aren't going to go batty again when I kiss the groom, are you?"

I get a scoff I don't really think I deserve before an actual reply of "Not unless he gives you anymore funky gifts, and if he does, you tell me?"

Now it was my turn to make a very un-lady like sound at his serious expression. "A ring is hardly 'funky', Paroxysm."

"I'm serious," he says while wiggling his fingers at me, "he could be putting a bug or transmitter or some other strange Kree thing on you and you'd be so kind you wouldn't even think to notice it."

Deciding we could go around for hours, hours I no longer have, I opt for just grunting an agreement as I loop my arm through his and start walking out the door and to the room where, if I'm not mistaken, the ceremony is to be held.

The music would have been a dead giveaway even if I had of gotten lost, which I didn't. As soon as the guards come into view, I see them mumble something as the song changes and the doors open to show all of the ambassadors, plus some creatures I've never seen before, sitting on both sides of the aisle I'm not standing in. My eyes travel from where I stand, up the rows of seats and even further across a few steps before landing on Ronan, standing at the top in draped robes that seem to mimic his armor. As I take my first step into the room, Modora comes running up behind me and hands me a small bouquet of lavender flowers.

"Sorry," she says with a wink, "we got so distracted we forgot to give them to you before you left."

She steps back into the hall while Paroxysm's gentle pull urges me down the aisle. As I walk, I see some of the ambassadors that I know had been pining for Ronan's death, as well as a few smiling faces, one of which being the Ice Giant who nods his head as I pass. Further up, I see Thor who looks stressed but manages a toothy smile and thumbs up that I subtly return while mouthing thanks to him.

The farther I walk down the aisle, the more Ronan comes into focus; and as I approach, I admire just how handsome he is when he isn't sporting a scowl and wearing war paint. An expression I hope to be approval crosses his face as I climb the stair to meet him, one last squeeze of my arm from Paroxysm and it's just Ronan, what I assume is a Xandarian priest, and myself.

"Allies of Xandar," the Xandarian starts, "We are gathered here today,…."

And so he began, he says many things, most of which I can't hear past the pounding in my ears, and most of what I do hear is a mix of English and what I assume to be another popular alien language.

After a long speech I couldn't understand, Ronan takes my hand and a noose is placed around both of our necks, binding us as we slip rings upon each other's hands. I hear myself say "I do" when the priest asks if I will place my marriage only second to my world, and Ronan follows with the same soon after. I look around as polite applause echoes through the room before I feel my balance shift as I'm pulled into a strong body and hard lips press against my own. Closing my eyes, I place all of my hopes, all of my desires into the kiss.

Pulling away, the noose is removed and I take in the fine silver detailing entwined in thick black braids before it is lowered into a large wooden box. Ronan takes my ring hand in his, and hand in hand we walk down the aisle and towards the door. Jittery with the desire to be away, it isn't a hardship when I have to speed walk to keep up with Ronan's pace.

Laugher explodes from my lips as I reach the outer door and throw them open to see the shining sun's rays bouncing off my ship, The Black Pearl. I start running for it only to let out a startled scream as large arms wrap around my waist and pick me up, spinning me as a way to cushion my momentum. I don't know why I had been so afraid, nothing went wrong with the wedding and soon I'll be safe on my ship. My optimism is shattered though, when screams of horror join my cry. Looking up, I see something I had only read about in my reports.

 _This can't be real_

Looking up, I see the Dark Aster breaching through the white clouds in all its terrifying might.


	11. Chapter 11

**Importchic: It's ok, I have to be pretty bad myself if i'm the one actually writing and editing it. I keep wanting to add and change things so really, posting is my saving grace, otherwise i'd be stuck on the same scenes in a continuous loop of editing.**

 **To everyone else, remember that this is a rated M chapter, meaning there will be graphic sex. That's all, enjoy and please leave a comment!**

* * *

 _OH HELL NO!_

I watch as the black ship shaped like a double helix comes closer to the building. I struggle in vain to break out of Ronan's grip, even while my eyes see the twisted metal that has yet to be picked up from when Ronan crashes into Xandar.

This doesn't make sense, I flipped through dozens of photos of the crash on my way here. The Dark Aster was destroyed, so then how is it above me?

I feel my feet touch the ground as Ronan finally puts me down and loosens his hold enough for me to turn to face him.

"Ronan," I yell over the screams, all while darting my gaze between his face and the descending ship, "what's happening?!"

A dark laugh forces his head back before a grin replaces the rich sound. With eyes bright with excitement, he starts to open his mouth but a scowl replaces his joy as I see a blond head pushing through the crowd.

"Lady Tempest!" I hear Thor yell as he approaches, "My apologies, the Kree asked to use the Biofrost.

I believed Ronan had informed you."

"And what, is _THAT_?!" I steam.

Both Thor and Ronan look at me as if I'm daft, but thankfully Ronan graces me with an answer.

"Ships can be rebuilt, this isn't the first time the Dark Aster has been destroyed. The Kree Empire always has another ready, no other ship would be worthy of the Accuser. Certainly not," he stopped to give my Black Pearl a sneer, "Terran ships."

Dust is blown into the air, clouding everyone's vision as the Dark Aster comes to a land in the cleared land of its predecessor's crash. I watch as Thor turns back to the shaken crowd and I can see him making hand gestures towards a very red faced Nova Prime.

I take a deep breath before sternly turning back to Ronan, "I'm not getting on that thing."

Without even looking at me, he leans forward, pressing his shoulder into my stomach as his arms wrap around the back of my thighs, before lifting me into his arms and over his shoulder. Without even a pause, he begins walking towards the Aster.

I start to wiggle and cling to the fabric on his back, afraid to fall while continuing to frantically look at the gathering crowd.

"Paroxysm!" I call out frantically.

Spotting him next to the Black Pearl, I give him a quick hand sign to be on call before my vision is cut off by the inside of the Dark Aster.

Ronan keeps walking until he enters a large but conservative bedroom, with three doors leading to other areas and only a large round bed and side tables to occupy the center space. With a grunt, I'm not so gently placed onto the large bed with midnight sheets and more pillows than I can count before Ronan turns to leave.

"Ronan!" I yell while fighting to regain my balance on the soft mattress. My stress grows as I get tangled in sheets and dress fabric, but once I'm on my feet, I take off after him.

"Go back to the room and wait for me." I hear his voice echo from down the hall.

Kicking off my heels, I let out a sigh of relief while changing from a limp to a run. Once I catch up, I still have to jog to keep up with his fast pace. "Ronan, Paroxysm is supposed to stay with me, I need a com so I can talk with him."

I hear ordering being shouted as we both go into a control room. I hear the words take off right before the ship buckles and I'm forced to grab onto Ronan for balance.

Ronan barks out orders left and right as I see maps being pulled up on projectors.

Ronan finally turns to look down at me before pointing at the map. "This is where you live?"

I look around his hand to see his finger pointed towards a large land mass.

"The US," I say dryly, "Yes, but my base is here." Zooming in on the map, I show Ronan decent sized town towards the bottom right of New Mexico. "This is the base Paroxysm and I are supposed to go."

"Roswell?" He says the word slowly, as if testing the sound.

With a shrug I zoom in closer. "We got to pick the base, and we figured it would be kind of ironic."

"What line do you use to communicate to your guard?"

"Six eighty-nine," I say without pause.

Ronan nods his head to a Sakaaran before mumbling something in a language I now assume must belong to the Kree. Turning, he leaves the room with me in tow.

I feel hot and stuffy from the jog by the time we get back to the room, and the corset design of the dress makes it hard to get much air. Looking at Ronan, I see him lifting his arms above his head, pulling the draped fabric over his head in handfuls.

I try to talk around my suddenly dry mouth as I see muscles appear from under the fabric like a curtain being lifted for the main show. "W-What are you doing?!"

I take a step back as I see him toss the bundle of fabric to the floor and start to untie the knot holding his loose pants on. I can hear the sound of silken fabric gliding against itself as he slowly pulls on the tie and steps out of the puddle of fabric at his feet. "Do you're people not have sex upon marriage?"

"Well yes," I manage while side stepping his very naked advance, "but we usually have a dinner first, and dance, and in this case, plan where we're going and-" My stalling comes to an end as I hit the edge of the bed and fall, back first, onto it.

Ronan's body leans over mine, blocking the light from above as he slowly lowers his barren body against my clothed one. I press my hands against his chest to hold him back while I search for my voice. "Ronan, we still have things to do, this can wait."

I try not to let the subtle pressure of his hips against mine distract me from his voice. "My crew will contact yours, we are on our way to speak to your government, and your Asgardian ally is dealing with the Xandarian filth. Now, remove your dress."

I close my eyes and try to breath. I'm not naïve, I knew this would happen, perhaps not on the Dark Aster, but I knew I would bed Ronan, I'm prepared for this.

Saying your prepared and being prepared are clearly two very different beasts of burden, as I discover when a squeak manages to escape my lips at the feel of Ronan's hand cupping my left breast. Opening my eyes, I stare into Ronan's purple ones as I reach my hand to wrap around his neck, and arch my back off the bed to give him access to the ties and buttons. He surprises me yet again when he instead pulls up to a stand, bringing me up with him. Gentle hands turn me so my back is to his front as quick fingers loosen the strings and undo the buttons. I feel the calluses of his hands as they follow the fall of my dress. His hands are light as they travel to my hips, brushing against the waist of my underwear before traveling back up to undo the ties holding the braids and curls of my hair. I feel the tight tension in my scalp release right before his hands get tangled in the dark mass. Grabbing a handful, he tugs my head back and to the side, holding me in place as his lips steal my cry. Desire flares as I feel his tongue force its way into my mouth.

I'm breathless by the time he pulls back, barely managing to tell him, "Turn off the lights," between harsh breaths.

His eyes dilate and his nose flares before he shakes his head. "When we come together, you will see me."

I try to keep from blushing as embarrassment coats my voice. "Your body is … wow, but um, I'm not really comfortable showing, well, me."

 _There it is, it's out in the open, not so hard._

Ronan steps back to stare at my body fully and I can't help trying to cover my stomach as he does.

"While you do not possess a warrior's body, I am your husband, you will not hide from me." He orders, as if it's that easy.

"Ronan," I try to keep my unease from my tone, "you're killing the mood and I don't want you looking at my stretch marks, just, turn off the lights, please." I wave my hand at what I'm pretty sure is the panels direction while keeping eye contact with him.

Instead, he comes close and pulls my arms down and away from my midsection. "Remove you're undergarments or I will."

With a resigned sign and side glance at the control panel, that is in fact, by the door, I bend my arms behind me to unhook my bra. Ronan gives me an arrogant smirk as I toss it to the ground.

"Happy?"

His smirk widens, "Yes."

Nudging me back, I sit on the edge of the bed, but quickly have to scoot back farther as Ronan continues to herd me to the middle of the large bed, pushing pillow after pillow to the floor as he crawls on hands and knees after me. I continue to retreat while keeping eye contact until he grabs my extended ankle and pulls me towards him so that I'm flat on my back. His predatory eyes watch me while his mouth lightly nips my stomach before continuing upwards to capture my lift nipple in his mouth. My groan matches his as one of his hands squeezes my other breast, pinching my nipple at the same time his teeth scrape the other. My breathing becomes shallow as he switches sides and my legs open to invite him closer.

His lips release my nipple with a pop before traveling up once again. His hot tongue licks at the dip of my clavicle before he starts to nip and suck on my exposed throat. I feel a hand brush against the inside of my thigh while my own explore his tight shoulders.

A shout and groan mix together and escape my lips as I feel his thumb stroke my clit through damp lace.

"For the record," I pant while arching up against him "I'm still not comfortable with this."

He makes a sound against my neck before lowering back down to my breasts.

"Did you just 'Shhhh' me?!"

A nip is his answer before he continues lower. I feel his hot breath against my lower belly right before I feel my underwear slide down my legs. My heart rate spikes when I feel his tongue swipe my slit before sealing over my clit. A finger presses inside me and starts to move in and out, followed by another. My senses feel like they're in overdrive as my heart rate picks up and my body squirms with every touch.

"Release." I hear a deep voice mumble right before one last flick sends me over the edge and I close my eyes to see strikes of white.

I feel Ronan pull his hand away while his deep chuckle gets loader. Opening my eyes, I see a look of pure male pride written all over his face as he hovers above me.

"Now," he mumbles, "We shall see just how compatible we are."

My mind barely manages to fight past the fog long enough to register what he meant by that before one of his arms braces next to my head and I feel something press against my sensitive slit. A whimper is the only sound I make as he lightly nudges himself into me, pushing further into me with small strokes.

I don't allow myself to breath until I feel his hips against mine and both of us are still.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

I look up to see him studying me. "I'm not easily broken," I whisper while raking my nails down his back. His groan gives me the confidence to hook a leg around his waist. "Now move."

Rule #1 of life, never ask for more than you can handle. This holds especially true for sex.

I arch my hips as Ronan thrusts, first slow and sweet while we learn each other's bodies, then carnal as he shifts to rise up to his full height on his knees. I wrap my ankles around his waist, arching my back and pulling my lower half up with him while he repositions his strokes to the new angle. I can see the veins in his neck as he throws back his head, sweat making his skin shine like stone as his hands tighten on my raised hips. His thrusts become rough and fast as his face lowers and half closed eyes take in my every move. I see stars when his thrust hits a sweet spot. My nails dig into the sheets as I tighten around him and he begins to shake. I feel my orgasm a split second before I feel Ronan's weight press down on me, hands clinging to my hips as his hips move in short frantic bursts.

Sweat coat us both as I try and catch my breath. I go to sit up when I hear Ronan groan and a second wave of orgasm has him arching his back while continuing to grind his hips against mine. Without my own release to distract me, I enjoy the feeling of him inside me, while watching his hard earned muscles strain and bunch.

With one last groan, he rolls over, draping me over him before covering us both with a few layers of sheets.

"Now," I hear his voice clearly even though his face is barrier against my hair, "we are married."

Despite his relaxed demeanor, Ronan's racing heartbeat is the last sound I hear as darkness claims me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Importchic: That's a relief! I've read way too many erotica novels, so I didn't want to get too wild.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Myra: Sorry! I've been drowning under exams and quizzes, so I didn't have much time to proof read until this weekend.**

 **To everyone else, please enjoy and leave a review so I know what you think so far. Also, I'll be moving this little reply section to the bottom of the chapter from now on so that y'all can just jump right into it.**

* * *

I wake to the feeling of the bed dipping and something stroking my hair before the heavy feeling of sleep clouds my mind once more.

When my eyes finally manage to open, I sit up in the bed, taking in how much of a mess we made the night before. Pillows are thrown all over the room and a few thin sheets are covering more of the floor than they are the bed.

I yawn and twist both ways to pop my back before I fully register the sound of water running from behind the closed door to my left.

Curiosity tempts me as I move to get off the bed, and a slight hiss parts my lips as my foot come in contact with the cold metal floor. My need to confirm my suspicion that the story of Ronan bathing in blood is only a myth drives me from the warmth of the bed as I lean further over the side of the bed. My other foot touches the floor as I grab a dark sheet to try and wrap around me. Shifting, I come to a stand but plop back down with a groan as pain shoots through my abdomen.

I hear the water shut off not a moment before the door slides open as a dripping wet Ronan steps into the room.

"Are you hurt?" he asks while kneeling in front of me.

My face goes red with embarrassment as I bat his searching hands away "I'm fine, really."

His eyes narrow as his arms rest on his bent knee. "I heard a sound of distress."

 _Note to self, Kree have fantastic hearing_

"Really," I say with a sigh, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to be so sore."

I watch as disbelief widens his eyes, allowing the light to make them glow even brighter than his hooded expression normally allows.

"You let out a sound of pain over something as insignificant as bedding pain?"

I let out a snort at the word "insignificant." One round with Ronan probably wouldn't have bothered me too much, but sometime during the night, Ronan woke to turn off the light and took the opportunity to do some rather thorough "midnight exploring".

"Consider it a flaw." I say dryly as Ronan's hands reach out to grab my hips.

I scoot back on the bed, out of his reach. "How many times to do I have to tell you that I don't like you touching my stretch marks?"

I'm not even given a reaction as he comes to sit on the bed. "You don't have stretch marks." He says in a flat tone.

"I use to," I say while rubbing my sides, "the skinning removed them." I look up with what I hope is a stern look. "But I still remember them, and I don't want you touching them."

I flinch when Ronan once again reaches out to touch my hip.

His eyes show his irritation as he asks, "Why do your scars mean so much to you?"

"Because," I say while tugging the sheet tighter around me, "just because something isn't visual doesn't mean it isn't real. They weren't just damaged tissue to me, they were memories."

He lets out a resigned sigh before tugging the sheet away.

"Show me," he demands.

I hesitate at first, after all, my scars are personal and regardless of our short history, Ronan is still practically a stranger. Annoyance crosses his face though and I rather not see where that leads. I run my fingers across my hips while remembering the jagged lines that use to be shades lighter than the rest of my skin.

"If I do," I warn, "you ask from now on before touching me."

I wait for his nod before I look back to wear my hands rest on my sides. "I had stretch marks here, they were like lightning bursts that I had always wanted to tattoo over with daisy stems. I gained a lot of weight in high school, but during college, I started taking self-defense and worked off quite a bit of it."

I jump as Ronan's warm touch follows my finger's trail. He leans into me and I hear his deep voice ask "show me another."

"My wrists," I say while crossing my arms to touch them, "I rubbed them raw at the beginning of testing, they ended up with deep scars."

I flinch a little less as he traces the back of each wrist. "Another."

"The inside of my arms had small scars from needles being put in at the same spot repeatedly."

"Why do you want to remember all of this?" he asks while running his fingers against the inside of my lower arms.

"Because," I answer with a voice thick with emotion, "I survived." I take a moment to look at the contrast between our skin tones before continuing. "Not all are bad though, some make my happy."

"Explain." He demands in a hard tone.

"Imagine a thick scar running from my hair line to my eyebrow," I say with a smile as I trace a phantom line across my forehead. "I got that scar back in 6th grade when I was too busy looking at John Huffstein and ran into a pole, needed 6 stitches because of that boy."

I keep pointing out all of my scars, my mood lightening as I remember every little nick that I can. I get so distracted that I don't even realize I'm leaning into his touch.

I look up to see his eyes focused on a spot on my clavicle where a cat scratched me, I can almost see the wheels turn as he traces the lines he'll never see.

"Why do you always feel so warm?"

My question slices through the silence as his eyes shift to meet mine. "Kree are naturally warmer, it's a trait we thought the Inhumans would share with us, but it would appear they resemble you in that matter."

I know curiosity killed the cat, but I can't stop myself from asking, "you cum twice each time, is that normal?"

Ronan makes an eye gesture that is probably the closest he'll ever come to rolling his eyes. "Once again, it's a Kree trait, but since you seem so comfortable discussing sex, perhaps we should discuss the lack of blood between your legs."

I can't help but snort at his accusing tone. "Honey, if that's what you wanted, you should have caught me my freshman year of college." I try to suppress my grin when I see him scowl, but really, he makes it too easy.

"Now," I continue, "can Paroxysm connect our ships? He has all of my clothes and I really don't think I can put that dress on for a second time."

Instead of answering me, I watch as Ronan stands and presses a button on the control box by the door. He stands there with perfect posture until the door opens and a clocked, hunched figure comes in with folded material in its arms. Ronan takes the fabric before the creature departs with a bow. Ronan places the fabric next to me and unfolds it to reveal pants and a long sleeve top that look like they're made from some type of scaled hide.

While I run my hand against the texture, Ronan speaks. "Your belongings have already been collected" he makes a gesture with his hand to one of the other closed doors, "but while we are forming a bond, your guard will be kept away and you will wear this protective armor."

I look up at Ronan, trying to muddle through my feelings of outrage and disbelief, while something else I've been pondering since the trail runs through my mind. "On one condition," I say while crossing my arms.

Ronan's powerful legs spread in a stubborn stance while his arms mimic mine. "And that would be?"

"Well..um," I try to keep myself from looking south while collecting my thoughts. "I want you to train me to fight."

The rage that makes a vein in Ronan's neck pop makes it surprisingly easy to refocus. "Now hear me out," I rush while throwing up my hands, "My ability to control my powers needs serious work, and Kree are really well known for their focus! Plus, I already have some military training, so you don't have to go easy on me!"

By the time I finish, I'm standing in front of Ronan while practically vibrating with excitement.

"No."

"Oh come on!" I say while mimicking his stance. "You probably can't even touch m-"

I don't even see Ronan's hand until it makes contact with my shoulder and I land with a huff back on the bed.

"No."

I watch him from my peripheral view as I angle myself away with a sigh. "Guess I'm just going to spontaneously implode then..."

 _Oh if looks could kill._

"Fine," he finally grumbles, "But you must wear the uniform."

Regardless of my guilt for not fighting Ronan over Paroxysm, I can't help but let my happiness show as I yell, "No take backs!" while running past him and into the bathing unit.

Once the door is shut behind me, I lean against it and take a breath.

I'm not stupid, I know Ronan still sees me as a walking baby maker, that's clear enough. His lack of respect for my personal space is a clear indication that he doesn't take my word seriously and the fact I even had to fight over training just goes to show his opinion on my strength. I don't know what will happen when we reach Terra, and I may never have another chance like this again. Paroxysm can't report my progress if he doesn't see it, plus better control may help me if Ronan ever changes sides again.

A growling stomach reminds me that I haven't eaten since yesterday as I push away from the door. A full out smile spreads across my face as I mentally add food to my 'to do list', right between showering and 'the best no hold bars spar of my life'.

 _Temp, you're a genius!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Temp, you are an IDIOT!_

Pain radiates in my right shoulder as I smack the floor with my palm to lessen the impact of my fall. Cringing, I stumble to my feet, feeling the bruise on my left shoulder from two hits ago tingle as it heals.

"Again."

Ronan's voice echo's through the empty room even as I wipe the sweat from my eyes. I'm so distracted by the stinging in my eyes, that I don't see Ronan move towards me until I feel something hard swipe my legs out from under me, this time, I hit the floor head first. My vision is blurred around the edges as I look up to a snarling Ronan.

"29." he snaps as he stands from his crouched position.

I curl into myself, trying to blink away the spots that take up most of my vision as I rub the back of my head. Twenty nine, twenty nine times he's fucking killed me, and that doesn't count the times he's let me collect myself and try again.

Frustration flares as I try yet again to subtly gather water in my hand. Nothing. Ronan supplied me with a small bucket of water at the beginning of training, but after having each attack either smashed or dodged, both my energy and water appear to have evaporated.

It's hard to believe just four hours ago Ronan had been getting after me to eat more of the Terran food he had confiscated from my ship. By the time we had walked into the training room, I had been confident I'd have to push Ronan to take my training seriously. My first hint that I was wrong had been when I followed him into the empty room. One moment I had been staring at his back, and the next he was turning so fast I hadn't even had time to register his movement before the back of my head hit the door frame.

I roll over onto my stomach and build up my reserves so that I can push myself up enough to get my feet under me. Once standing, I take a resting position, with my legs shoulder width apart, right farther back than the left and hands pulled in a standard boxer position. I jump to the left to avoid a swing and jump kick Ronan in the side. My impact doesn't even earn me a hint of a flinch as he grabs my extended ankle and steps back and into a spin, using my momentum to send me sliding across the floor as soon as he lets go. Panting, I get up, this time on shaky legs.

"So," I break the silence as I get back in position, "what do you think happened to Nebula?" I dodge a hook punch before continuing. "I head she disappeared as the Dark Aster was going down."

Ronan leans back just enough to avoid my uppercut before straightening. "She could go back to Thanos for all I care."

I jump back expecting an attack and start to side step in a circle. "I'm surprised he agreed to let you use the Infinity Stone."

"He did not."

I'm too surprised by Ronan's answer that I don't even react when he lunges at me, knocking us both to the floor.

I look up at him in total shock. "What do you mean he didn't let you?! That would me that you-"

"Betrayed him." Ronan finishes for me.

Ronan sits up on his knees, allowing me to lean up on my elbows. Ronan's main motivation is the Kree Empire, and if he betrayed Thanos, that means… "Your people are in danger."

I watch him come to a complete stand. "Only until I can bath the stars in _his_ blood." He says the words with malice and confidence I can't help but envy, as if no other option is even possible.

My shock turns to anxiety as I mull it all over. He'll lose, most of the galaxy fears Ronan, but I know, I just know that he can't beat Thanos. I suddenly feel sick as I imagine Thanos with the Infinity Stone. "You can't do this alone, I'm fighting him with you."

He starts to circle me as I sit up completely and cross my legs. "No, you will remain either on Terra or on a pod, far from the fight."

"My world is in danger too!" I remind him, "and even if it wasn't, I won't let your pride get you killed."

He stops behind me and I hear the anger in his tone when he shouts, "Do not question my abilities! I am the one the galaxy fears! I am the one named Accuser! I do not need HELP!"

I turn my head slightly to the side and try not to raise my own voice when I say, "Well suck it up butter cup, because either you help make me an asset, or I become a liability. Either way, I'm not being side lined."

I hear his intake more than I can see it, as his voice turns quiet. "By the time we reach Terra, either you win a fight, or I will leave you there."

"I could fight better if I had more water." I grit out as I use my legs to stand.

"You pulled water out of the air during my trial, if you want it, get it yourself." I hear his voice get closer from behind me until I feel warmth against my back. "Or give up and act like a proper Kree wife."

I take a step forward before I turn, ready to argue, but instead, barely manage to raise my fists for a face block. When I see Ronan's fist change from a left side frontal punch to a side swipe aiming for my right ribs, I know I'm in for it. I lower my right arm as a reflex and am rewarded by the snap of my ulna. Screaming, I fall to my knees only to feel a large hand grip my hair and pull my head back.

Angry eyes look down at me. "I have indulged your fantasies long enough, stop before I truly hurt you."

Still on my knees, I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of the sweat running down my neck. My heart starts beating faster as I absorb the pain and a familiar feeling of panic sets in. I wait until Ronan lets go, then I spin on my right knee while imagining the water separating from the salt and turning into a thin blade. I open my eyes to see Ronan catch my swinging right arm. My anger pushes past the haze of pain as I see the small piece of ice shoot past my wrist in an upwards arch. His eyes narrow even as a thin line of blood forms on his cheek and run down to meet the corner of his lip.

Satisfaction replaces my toxic mix of anger and fear. I watch his left hand raise to swipe away the smear of blood. Relief that my powers worked make me light headed as I stand. I don't want him to know how hurt I am, so I keep my voice sharp and glare up at him. "I'm not Kree, and I don't give up."

I want to sound tough and as unwavering as he does, but as soon as the words are out, my knees buckle and I'm forced to cling onto Ronan with my left hand to keep from ended up on the floor. I hear his grunt as he wraps his arm around my waist to help support my weight until I can get my feet under me again. I can't tell if his sound was from my weight or dissatisfaction, but my pride chooses the lesser of two evils since I've seen him throw much heavier objects and people around like rag dolls.

I look at the design of Ronan's chest plate as my arm starts to burn. I feel the familiar spikes of heat as my muscles and bone shift and tighten. In a lot of ways, it reminds me of when I was four and accidently sat on a fire ant hill. My pain only adds salt to the wound as my grip on Ronan's arm tightens.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

All is quiet for a second until I hear another grunt followed by a squeeze to my waist. "Why what?"

A heavy mixture of shame and frustration make it so that I can't even look up, afraid of what I'll see. "Why are Gamora and Nebula good enough, but I'm not?" My voice starts to crack as I struggle to ask what's been bothering me since this morning. "Why do you think I'm so bloody incompetent?"

He pulls away slowly before tapping my chin. I take the cue and look up to see his stern expression. "Gamora and Nebula are tools," he begins, "If they were to die tomorrow it would not mean any more to me that if they live. They are disposable."

I nearly choke on the parallels. "And if I don't get pregnant, does that make me disposable as well?"

I watch his brows pinch as he crosses his arms. "Have I gone back to attack Xandar?"

I arch a brow as I answer, "Not that I know of, but what-"

"-Then you have influenced my actions and are more valuable than either." He quickly cuts in. "Our marriage and alliance is based on you producing my heir. If you die, our deal is broken and your planet will be without an ally while I destroy Thanos and any other whom appose my Empire."

I really want to remind him that Xandar was a clause and still counts as part of the baby aspect, but he continues before I can.

"How many of your… people, are female?"

"Trillions?" I answer with a question since world population hasn't really been something I've looked at recently. When Ronan looks stunned it finally sinks in. "Oh dear lord, you don't know what we're called, do you?" I may have been outraged if it wasn't so funny. Here he is, acting all high and mighty with his Kree talk, and he doesn't even know the basics about the woman he's trying to put in a glass case, unbelievable.

I can't help but poke him in the chest as I say, "Did you even ask anyone anything about me before we got married?"

I watch his scowl turn into a sneer as he barks, "I would not ask anything of Nova Prime."

Oh, this is rich. "And when we swapped information before hand, did it not occur to you in the least to even ask?"

"I am asking now, how many females?"

"Terrans, more than I can count." I say while spreading my arms out wide. "As for experimental division 489, also known as _Constellation_ , I'm the only one." I finish by taping my clavicle to drive my point home before I step back. I can practically see the gears turning in his head before he even speaks.

"You call yourself a constellation?" He looks confused as he asks.

"We were made for space missions, so it made sense." I shrug and continue in a teasing tone, "though if you're asking my sign, I'm an Aquarius." I try to smile but his all business attitude makes it strained.

"We're done for today. Rest and walk the ship if you'd like, I have more important things to do than watch over a weakling with a death wish."

I roll my eyes at his tone. "What, like sit at your pretty throne? Besides," I continue as I watch his muscles bunch up at my question, "the trip back to Terra will take us a month at best, and as much as I like my personal space, we really should set time aside for each other, for more than just training."

His brows raise as he looks down at me. "I do not think we should have intercourse until after your arm has a chance to heal."

"I meant talking!" I shout as I feel my face heat up.

 _Men!_

Go figure, if it's not fighting, its screwing.

"Bed, meals, and training. Those are the times we shall meet and talk, if we are not doing one of the three, I have business to attend to."

My lips press into a hard line as I watch him walk out the door with the ease of a jungle cat. It isn't until he disappears around the corner that I allow a shiver to run down my spine. He scares me, how could he not? Power, conviction, he's like a train without brakes.

When I was eight, I watched a live report on a runaway train that had to be derailed. It happened so fast but the mess it made was substantial. I don't want to derail Ronan, and to an extent, I have to wonder if I even can. Not because of a lack of strength, I'm sure if I went all out I could do it, but I'd have to take myself down with him. No, I don't think I could because some part of me understand the anger and the drive and just that little part of him that makes him a fighter. It's a spark I've only ever seen in people whom know death on a first name basis. I'm not sure I can snuff it out, and the part that scares me the most? I'm not sure I would even want to.

Grabbing my injured arm, I begrudgingly follow his advice and make my way to our room. This isn't like me, I know what I have to do and I do it. So why is this so different?

A wave of exhaustion threatens to blow me over as I finally reach the door to our room. Maybe I'll be able to think more clearly once I have my energy back.

 _Sleep won't help the reckless_ is my last thought before I flop onto the bed and allow the sweet abyss of darkness to claim me.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and please remember to comment!**

 **Myra: Thank you! I can't wait to show where this is going. =)**

 **Importchic: Ronan's thing is mostly based on his view of Kree wives, which I kind of hinted at when he was talking about his mother, as well as the treaty since he want to focus on Thanos without distractions.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Darkness so deep I'm downing in it, ice fills my veins and fire consumes my lungs. Hushed voices whisper all around me, giving answers to questions I've yet to ask. The more I panic, the quieter the voices become, until I can only feel one, waiting for me, always waiting._

" _Who am I?"_

" _You are the deep waters, the thrashing wave." Its answer is like deep sleep, slipping through me with a feeling of forced submission._

" _Why do I feel so violent?"_

" _Because you are a force of nature, the weapon forged of the sea." It hums while a feeling of urgency bats a tired claw at my mind._

" _What am I?"_

" _Tempest"_

With its reply echoing through the dark, I become aware of a new presence. I feel blood dancing through veins as it sings a siren's song to me. A five chambered heart beats fast and loud to my heightened hearing, this one isn't one of mine.

" _Kill it!" The voice commands in a now urgent voice._

My eyes snap open to see a pale creature with a stretched diamond symbol on its forehead standing next to the bed. It stands there, clutching its clocked covered chest while staring at me with wide, frightened eyes, and it takes me a moment before I recognize it as one of Ronan's priestesses. The thumping becomes quiet as it slides to its knees, and then the sound of my heavy breathing is all I can hear as it lays on the ground, gasping for breath while clawing towards the door.

"I'm sorry!" I cry out I throw back the sheets and try to reach down to help it. When it recoils from my touch with a screech, I pull back to give it some space. Wide eyes stare at me until it finds its footing and staggers out of the room. Something warm runs down my neck but I don't have to look to know its blood.

I take a moment to work out the kinks I got from sleeping while still wearing the tight uniform Ronan gave me. Worry eats at me even as I walk to the cleaning unit to clean off the blood. I have no doubt I'll have some explaining to do with Ronan when I see him next.

Looking around the room, I have nothing to help me gauge the time, but since my energy is back and my arm is healed, I must have been asleep for a while. With a healthy grumble, I follow my stomachs orders and follow the path I took earlier to get to the dining area.

I'd like to say I was surprised to see a scowling Ronan waiting for me at the head of his dining table when I finally walk into the room, but at this point I think it's just his natural resting face. He sits with his usual perfect posture in the same chair as this morning. It looks like twisted black metal that from afar is totally chaotic but up close makes intricate designs. I have a theory that the chair was put there because of me, since it towers above the other less intricate seats and is boarder line ridiculous, but since I can't really judge if it's normally there, I keep my opinion to myself.

"You failed to tell me about your body manipulation powers"

I hear the anger in his tone but choose to ignore it as I take my seat next to him. My food was delivered after sitting down this morning, but since a meat patty and carrots are already set at the table, word must have gotten around.

I take a bite out of a look warm carrot before answering. "It's not body manipulation, it's a defensive mechanism where I temporarily gain control of someone's plasma." The patty is slightly warmer than the carrot when I pop a piece into my mouth. "But in my defense, your priestess shouldn't have snuck up on me."

I watch him scoop up a spoon full of something that looks like black pudding from the bowl in front of him. It was the same this morning, everything from his food to his drink have been consistently black. I don't realize I'm watching him chew until he clears his throat. His expression stays the same as he puts the spoon down and swallows. "Why did you not use it du-"

"Are your teeth naturally bl-" I stop as soon as I realize I cut him off. "Sorry, please continue."

"First, why did you not use it during practice? I cannot train your properly if you do not show me what you can do."

I open my mouth to reply but close it when he narrows his eyes and continues. "Secondly, she did not mean to startle you, you were in a deep sleep and she meant to wake you to eat. As for my teeth," I watch him pick up another spoon full of his food, "they are indeed stained by the meals allowed only to Blue Kree. The darker our teeth, the higher our status." He pushes his bowl slightly towards me, ignoring my grimace and slightly slanted away posture. "Now that you are my wife, you should work on improving your color."

I use my pointer finger to nudge the bowl back in his direction while fighting my gag reflex. "On my planet, white teeth are a sign of status so I'm going to take a hard pass."

The bowl gets shoved back at me. "Try it."

I shove it back. "Hard. Pass"

"Do not be a child!" The bowl is shoved back to me with a jello-like jiggle.

"How do I know this won't poison me?" I ask with suspicion as I pick up the spoon.

"Would I give you something that I thought would harm you?"

My eyes snap to his face as my eyes narrow. "You broke my arm."

"You healed!" he says it as if I was bringing up someone knocking over my sand castle when I was 5.

Wordlessly, I stick my fork into a carrot. Annoyed about doing something I really don't want, I almost poke him under his nose as I thrust the fork in his direction while raising the spoon full of gunk to my own lips.

"If this turns my teeth orange…" The threat is left hanging as he bites the carrot off the fork. I wait until his second chew before putting the spoon in my mouth. As I run my tongue along the spoon, I take in the smooth yet lumpy texture of the dish. While the texture reminds me of goat cheese, the best way to describe the flavor would be a cross between licorice and kiwi. Surprise has me looking over at Ronan but I stop from saying anything when I see the quiet look of focus set on his face.

It isn't until he swallows that he looks at me. "You actually like this?"

I can't help the small laugh his look causes. "Not really," I chime while leaning farther into his direction, "but it's a healthy food that's supposed to help with eye sight."

"And that?" he points to my now cold meat patty.

I shrug. "Protein keeps you full longer, it would taste better if I made it myself since I add more spices, but you can't be picky in space." I only take my eyes off him for a second to poke the patty, but when I turn back, Ronan's face is much closer than expected.

"Who would tell you such a lie?" The question is asked in a hushed tone right before I hear the scraping of his chair legs on the metal floor and feel the firm pressure of his lips against my own. By the time he pulls away, my clothes feel too tight and I want nothing more than to pull him back to me.

I watch the distance grow between us as he leans back to sit in his chair once again. It takes me a moment to catch my breath before I can ask "What the fuck was that about?" Don't get me wrong, I recognized Ronan as being attractive from the first second I saw his chained up form, but sexual frustration was not what I signed up for. A trump card with S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, mercy on someone I viewed as getting the short stick, check… but not this.

Ronan looks like a cat with cream when he says "You had a point during training, so I decided to research your customs a bit more and found that 'kissing' is a physical contact between couples to show unity and to straighten loyalty." His face turns from proud to serious in a flash. "I also read that the amount of sleep you have consumed is unusual for Terrans."

"What was your source, Wikipedia?!"

I wouldn't be surprised if I look as stunned as I feel. "Ok," I mumble while rubbing my temples, "first off, kissing on the mouth _is_ for couples, but it's more of an expression for…Affection?" I guess that word will do since I can't currently think of anything else. "But for the record, my powers are directly linked to my energy. The less energy the more I sleep."

"You would not have had to use so much energy if you had used your body manipulation during practice."

And here I was hoping he forgot about that, guess I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch.

"Can't," I forget the fork and use my fingers to pop a carrot into my mouth. "It's a suicide move if done too long, every second I use it is a second I'm causing internal bleeding to myself." I give him a pointed look. "Which means unless I don't see a way out, I don't use it."

"Yet my priestess gave you no way out?" he slowly asks, as if doubting my logic.

"Wrong place, wrong time. I was sleeping and instinct kicked in. Now," I come to a stand, "If you'll excuse me, I still have the rest of my afternoon free and since I can't speak with Paroxysm, which is ridiculous FYI, I'm going to tour your ship." If I don't do it now, I'm going to lose my nerve. Before I turn to leave, I lean down and place a quick peck to Ronan's lips, but as I pull away, a callused hand wraps around the back of my neck and pulls me down for a deeper kiss. It isn't until I feel his teeth pull on my bottom lip that I become aware that I've slipped onto his lap and my hands are wrapped around his neck and jaw. Butterflies dance in my stomach, that is, until I see the look in Ronan's eyes as he traces my lips with his thumb.

"You know," his chest rumbles when he speaks and warm air brushes my lips as he presses his forehead to mine. "This marriage doesn't have to be just political."

The voice of Nova Prime echoes in my mind alongside Paroxysm and all the others who count on me, all of them warning me about not only Ronan, but about how import my role is to my planet.

"I never wanted to be a soldier," I whisper as I allow myself to soak in his warmth, "but we don't always get to be what we want, and we will never be anything more than a political marriage."

I pull away, and as I stand, my body feels the chill of the room that I somehow missed before. I almost feel like an opportunity leaves me with his heat, but dismiss that as a silly thought. Before I have time to stop and analyze the feeling, I turn and briskly walk to the door. I hear the distinct sound of metal bending but keep my head high as the doors up and close behind me.

It isn't until I've made multiple left and right turns and am completely lost, that I allow a shaky breath to escape my trembling lips.

 _Just remember that his loyalty will NEVER be to you._

Nova's harsh words repeat in my mind, even as I collect myself and continue my search.

* * *

 **Oh wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated, sorry for that everyone!**

 **Importchic- Sorry! I didn't realize how long I've been working on this one, but your review gave me the motivation to sit down and finish it. =)**

 **Bonnie from Freddy's - Thank you so much! The first few chapters were actually my final for an English class, but I had to delete the end since I've gone a very different direction since then. I'm glad you like it so far. =)**

 **Until next time! Please feel free to leave a review (they mean a lot to me)! -Kiwi**


	15. Chapter 15

Heaven and hell aren't always mutually exclusive.

The chipped ends of my nails disappear into sheets as I press myself back against both my damnation and my rapture. A rough hand tightens its grip on my hip while the other cups one of my breasts. A sudden pinch to my nipple has me arching my back with a gasp, before a hard thrust has me forgetting all about the sting. Pleasure and pain mix both mentally and physically as he squeezes my breast before moving his hand lower, cupping and stroking in time with his thrusts. Pressure on my hip lightens to a caress that travels up my spine until sure fingers come to thread themselves into my hair with a firm grip. I want to reach for his hand, but I already know what happens when I look for connection in our "sexual encounter". His chest comes to rest on my back as his teeth nip my neck and my already hot body turns feverish. Burning kisses filled with hollow affection mark my jaw right before sparks go off in my vision and the pillows swallow my scream. The hand in my hair moves back under my arm until it's once again cupping my breast, holding me tight against him while his teeth nip my ear and his length hits a spot that has me bucking against his hold. Feminine moans blend with masculine groans as a final thrust has us finding our release together.

We settle on our side as he finishes and I try to soak in the moment of peace even as I prepare for its departure.

I feel his face burrow into my hair, and for a second, he reminds me of when my baby cousin would hide his face in my lap, as if whatever was bothering him would go away if he couldn't see it.

I feel his deep inhale right before he pulls away.

I hear a frustrated sigh as the bed sinks and I wrap my arms around my chest.

I smell the faint yet unique spiced scent I've only recently come to associate with Ronan. It reminds me of cinnamon basil and mint, of earth, sunshine, and most importantly, home.

The worst part isn't the knowledge that he leaves right after we have sex now, nor is it the knowledge that he doesn't want to see my face while we do it. Nope, the worst part is that this is my doing, I drew the lines without thinking of the consequences.

 _Touch but don't be touched,_ my mind mocks, _Son of a bitch probably thinks this is perfect payback!_

It's been this way for the past week though, so why do I waste time expecting anything else?

When I come to our bed his back is already turned away from me. I watch hard muscles bunch even as he orders me to take off my clothes. While he most certainly knows what he's doing, it's a less than pleasing wake up call once he's done. He leaves right away, and I don't see him again until training the next morning.

A part of me hates these evenings, hates the after effect of feeling used… but the larger part of me, the apparently masochist part, looks forward to the late hours.

I could pretend to be noble and say it's because I want to fulfill my duty, but duty only stretches so far, and it's the last thing on my mind when I walk into the room and see the silhouette of his masculine form.

The duration of political marriages fluctuate at inconsistent rates during even the best times, some last for lifetimes and others end up with one or both dead within the week. Only a fool would go looking for something real in something so fickle.

I'm not a fool, not even close.

 _So then why am I so upset at the idea of complete rejection?_

Frustration I'm too afraid to examine is hidden beneath anger and resentment as I watch him go to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean himself off. When he comes back into the room, I reach out my hand for the cloth I already know he's going to hand me.

If it hadn't been for the first night, I could excuse his lack of intimacy. In fact, I would think him incapable of it.

 _The first night did happen,_ I scold myself as he turns, still naked, to leave, _and I am not settling for an easy over egg when I know damn well the pan is capable of scrambling them._

I assume he goes to sleep in another room after we're done, and while that doesn't bother me, the feeling of being disregarded does.

My head tells me to leave it be even as I watch the door slide closed behind him, my heart on the other hand, has always been the more stubborn of the two. Proof of this is evident as I grab a robe from my stash of supplies and quietly rush out to follow him.

I leave the room with every intention of confronting him, but as he comes into view, I find my pace slowing down. Before I know it, I'm somehow creeping around corners to follow him.

 _Chicken_ I mentally chide myself.

I rely on my hearing to guide me through the dimly lit halls, walking a halls pace behind out of fear of being caught

I hear chanting, first it's no louder than a whisper, but soon the sound of Ronan's bare footfall becomes swallowed up by the heavy lyrics. I peer around a corner just in time to see Ronan's head disappear into a deep pit as the sound of what I hope is water fills the room. I lean further out of my hiding spot to see a glossy liquid fill the pit as the chanting grows louder and more frantic. As I'm about to step completely out of my hiding place, the flow stops and the room goes quiet so fast that my breathing feels loud. Clinging to the corner, I dare to look farther into the room and am rewarded with the sight of a ring of priestesses bowing to the now filled pit.

Curiosity sated and fear slightly peaked, I turn to leave, but not to my room. No, I made a safe place for myself far far away from the room we both "share" but only spend a fraction of our time in.

I turn down hall after hall and the farther I get from Ronan, the better I feel.

He uses me physically and I use him, that's all it boils down to. Sexual attraction through and through. _After all,_ I start to reason as I walk up the stairs that lead to the door I seek, _who in their right mind would WANT to be around a psychotic dictator who tries to destroy a planet?! Not a meteor, oh no, that's too low key for Ronan… he has to go after an entire planet!_

I should be angry at the thought, livid at the idea of all the lives lost and the even greater number that could have been lost because of his grudge, but as I walked into the large room with wide glass windows and stars light the sky like fireflies, I find that I don't have the energy to be angry. I'm just too burnt up.

I found this room the day Ronan questioned our relationship, and have been coming back each evening since. For a second I pause and wonder if any of Ronan's staff told him I've been seeking refuge here, but that thought is easily cast aside. I highly doubt Ronan knows I'm here, and even if he does, the chances of him caring have to be somewhere below zero and a notch above when hell freezes over.

My smuggled mound of pillows and blankets pile up to make a makeshift bed at the end of the walk way, allowing the stars to feel more like an IMAX movie screen than reality. With plenty of pillows in the bedroom to spare, I've been carrying them by the arm full down here just about every night. While I'll be the first to admit decorative pillows aren't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, it's a welcome sight as I lay down and pull a few blanket up to cover me.

As a child, my mom would only go to the gym in the winter. It's a seemingly useless thing to notice, but I remember taking all the women's jackets and making a little igloo for myself to nap in.

When I started taking pillows and sheets from the bedroom, I hadn't realized I was falling back into old habits.

Remembering my mom's gym makes me miss home dearly. The garden with all my mom's herbs and the sunflowers that I use to grow each year along the fence line. Going Swimming in the river on hot summer days and taking pictures of cars on the freeway at night.

I feel tears sting my eyes as I shut them and nuzzle into the pillows. I try to recall the scents and sounds, hoping for some piece of a distant home.

When I finally let myself relax enough to sleep, I take one last deep breath.

The smell of cinnamon basil and mint is the only one to come to me as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I had a friends wedding where I was both cake maker and bridesmaid so I've been really distracted, no worries though, chapter 16 is almost done so the wait will be a lot shorter between this one and the next.**

 **Thank you again to all of my new and old followers for sticking with me, as usual, I really appreciate feedback!**

 **Importchic: Thank you for the comment, I really do appreciate each one you send me =)**

 **SabrinaTeenagedB: You're super sweet! Hopefully you enjoy my future chapters just as much! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

Did you know, statistically most adults have three to five dreams a night?

I can't remember most of what I dreamt, but as I wake, an unsettled feeling takes root in the pit of my stomach.

It takes getting up and stretching out before I can shake it off.

While the idea of going for a run makes my blood turn to jello, I begrudgingly have to admit its usefulness for figuring things out.

I make sure the belt of my robe is tight and nothing unwanted is popping out before getting up to head back to the room for a quick shower.

This ship is immense compared to my little pearl and its inner structure runs like capillaries branching off a central vein. From my prior investigations, I know that the vein of the ship runs from the room I sleep in, past the navigation room, and straight through to Ronan's throne room.

I lose the light of the stars as I exit my room and make my way through a side hall, falling into a quiet rhythm that's only broken when a set of Sakaarans shuffle past with a quick nod.

I start to sigh at my disappointment before I mentally slap myself to get myself together.

 _You aren't here for friends, Temp! Time to focus! Now, what do I know about the Sakaarans?_

I mentally go through the list off traits I read on my way to Ronan's court case, adding in the new things I've observed. We already knew they had slightly abnormal strength, and that the Gray Sakaarans were sent to work for the Kree Empire after their Queen signed onto an alliance. With a mental thanks to Thor for his help, I mull over the design of their armor while considering the limitations of their flexibility.

As I make my twelfth left turn, I'm so caught up in my mental sketch that I barely avoid a collision with one of Ronan's priestesses.

An apology is on the tip of my tongue until I make eye contact and see her eyes narrow around her unnervingly large pupils. The dark pits stare me down even as her scarred mouth twists down into a frown. I try to side step her silently but as I step left, she follows; when I step right, she follows. Annoyed, I stay still so that she can move to go around me. As she passes, I hear her mumble something under her breath. Turning, I peg her with a glare of my own as I say, "Come again?"

She stops but keeps herself turned away from me when her raspy voice grounds out, "I said you are a poison."

I make sure my irritation comes out loud and clear as I say, "And how, pray tell, am I a poison?"

Now she whips around so fast her hood falls off so that I can see the many scars and wrinkles on the top of her skull. "Terran filth, you take and take without any idea the sacrifice made!" Her finger moves in a jabbing motion towards my chest even as her raspy voice hisses "You are a cripple to our Supreme Accuser, an unwanted distraction."

"He'd be dead without me!" I shout even as I close the distance between us.

"Better dead with honor than a mulgrund!"

"I don't even know what that is!" I shout while clenching my hands in an attempt to keep my temper under control.

"You," she jabs, "appreciate nothing."

"Well sorry," I jab back, "that I don't appreciate being manhandled onto a ship I don't know, treated like a whore, not to mention despised by the entire crew while having no way to communicate to my own! You're right, how dare I not be grateful!" I'm out of breath by the time I'm done and a quick scan of the room confirms only the lightest dusting of frost on the walls.

Her eyes dart from the top of my head to my toes before coming back up to my eyes as she tilts her head with a thoughtful look. "And here we thought you could not pick up subtle hints, must feel nice to be underestimated for once."

 _I'll show you subtle hints_ I think even as I take a deep breath to bring my tempter down to a simmer.

"Tell me," I start with a sweet smile, "has your friend recovered yet? Last time I saw her, she was just about dead." So maybe that's an exaggeration, but hopefully she doesn't know that.

"That was a fluke!" she accuses harshly.

Satisfied in my gamble, I can't help it when my smile turns to a grin. "Was it really?"

She stays silent while subtly taking a step back, and while I would love to continue, I instead use the opportunity to excuse myself while maintaining the high ground.

Pivoting, I turn back the way I was going, feeling a bit better than I did when I woke up.

It's near impossible to tell time on this ship without my clock, so by the time I get to the room, go through my morning routine, and check the clock I keep clipped to my hair brush, I figure I have about two hours before I'm expected at breakfast.

I look at my neatly folded uniform laying on the edge of the bed, a uniform that wasn't there when I got into the cleaning unit. Remembering its Ronan's priestesses that bring my clothing to me, I wouldn't be shocked to find it loaded down with the Kree equivalent of itching powder. Nixing that outfit, it doesn't take long to fish out a pair of teal Nike running shoes, S.H.I.E.L.D regulation sweat pants, and a "train like a beast, look like a beauty" wife beater from my poor excuse of a wardrobe. What does seems to take the most time is my five minute search for one of my allusive hair ties, my purposely brightly colored hair ties that were supposed to be impossible to lose. I reluctantly give up and after a quick bra check to make sure I did in fact put on all three uncomfortably tight sports bras, I'm forced to settle for just grabbing my silver ipod touch and going.

When I wonder my way into the track and weight room, I'm unbelievably relieved to find it empty.

 _Thank God for small miracles_

The Dark Aster wastes no space with a staircase hugging the wall, leading up to a suspended oval track while the ground floor is covered in all forms of weights and machines.

Walking up the stairs, I plug my headphones into my ipod and acknowledge the 20% warning before setting it to my workout playlist.

An hour and forty minutes passes as hair sticks to my neck, and Shakira's _Loca_ blasts my eardrums. I'm getting ready to call it when I start to feel the vibrations in the ground of someone running behind me. It only takes the runner seconds to blow past me. Their speed surprises me until I see the runner wearing dark full body armor.

 _Peacock_

I can't help the snide thought even as my competitive streak has me picking up my pace. Huffing and puffing, I manage to keep up for two mile long laps before I have to acknowledge that my shorter legs just aren't meant to go as far or fast as his. I slow to a jog while he passes me yet again before slowing down even further to a walk.

I'm so focused on watching him that my previously motivational music becomes an unwanted diversion. My raised awareness irritates me to the point that I pull out my earbuds with a jerk and stuff my ipod in the pocket of my pants without a second thought.

With a sigh, I find relief in having my ears attuned to the same thing my eyes are.

His strides are lighter than what I would expect from someone his size; his steps measured and perfectly timed in a steady rhythm. Unyielding eyes refuse to waver from the path ahead, a stark contrast to mine which seem to unconsciously follow his every step.

I try to start a conversation with every pass, but with a lack of weather and current events being a touchy subject, I draw a blank each time.

By the sixteenth pass, Ronan is still at a full run and I'm finally forced to throw in the towel and excuse myself to what is most likely a now cold breakfast in the dining hall.

As I reach the stairs, his voice calls out in what sounds suspiciously like a summoning.

"Tempest!"

I turn to look back at him just as he turns the corner to come back in my direction.

"Either wear your given armor or do not come to training."

He's far enough away that I'm positive he can't see my left eye twitching. Our distance also allows me the confidence to throw out my arm and put a foot forward as I give a flamboyant bow before turning back to the stairs.

The sound of his boots pounding closer and closer behind me has my flight instincts rushing my descent even as the rational part of me recognizes that he's just following the track.

The dining room is empty by the time I walk in and take a seat in front of my full plate. I quickly scarf down my self-inflicted cold breakfast before heading back to my bedroom. A quick inspection of my uniform shows it to be as normal as it gets, but I toss it in the cleaning unit in an attempt to appease my paranoia.

 _Better safe than sorry, right?_

As I set the unit to quick dry the uniform, I pull my forgotten ipod out of my pocket and see my 10% warning light up my screen. My heart skipping a beat as I click the warning away and see just how much time I've diddle dallied away. Without a minute to spare, I toss my gym outfit to God only knows where in the room, slip on my slightly damp clothes and dash out of the room.

* * *

 **A quick Thank you to everyone who's followed and commented to me, I really appreciate it =D**

 **I've been considering starting a Quicksilver story, or another Ronan story so I've been a little caught up writing first chapter snippits. Hopefully I'll have a bit more time to write this semester so I'm crossing my fingers that I can get chapters posted faster like I use too.**

 **Importchic: No worries! I still have a lot planned so I wont be giving up any time soon!**

 **NarikoKaori: That is a HUGE compliment given how many talented writers there are on this site. 3**

 **Anna: I was really worried people wouldn't like the point of view and tense I wrote this in, so I'm really happy you like it so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

"One day you do meet a man who kisses you and you can't breathe around it and you realize you don't need air. Oxygen is trivial. Desire makes life happen. Makes it matter. Makes everything worth it. Desire is life. Hunger to see the next sunrise or sunset. To touch the one you love. To try again."

-Shadowfever

"Someone should have informed me that you were here"

A gasp escapes me as the book in my hand falls to the floor, under normal circumstances, I'd feel guilty over hurting an innocent book's spine, but not now. I lock gazes with bored amethyst eyes, feeling like a startled animal as I my eyes wonder across smooth blue skin, resting on thin lips pulled into a stern frown.

I keep my eyes trained on him even as I bend over to pick up the book I'd been so dangerously absorbed in. When I had first picked it, the shimmering gold lettering spelling out _Shadowfever_ called out to me, as if begging me to pick it up and lose myself in it. Once it's safely back in my arms, I collect myself enough to answer, "I didn't expect you to have a library full of romance novels, it doesn't really suit you."

His lips part enough for black teeth to show ever so slightly, and a sound of disapproval to be let out as his tongue clicks against his teeth, his body gives no indication of movement, no rocking back on his heels or shifting of feet. One moment he's stationary, and the next his stiff posture transforms into the graceful prowl of a predator as he approaches. I feel his warmth even before his hands brush mine, pulling the book from my hold and reaching just past my ear to slide it back into its place. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, so loud it makes me flinch when the light scraping of calloused fingers stroking the book's spine, drown it out.

"Although I admittedly had my hopes, the Empire wasn't aware what languages you read, or if you read at all for that matter. They made due with the short quantity of time allowed and collected what they could in your variety of tongues. Considering your uncouth version of English, it was logical to only bring physical copies of the books you had the highest probability of perusing while digitizing the rest. What I would like to know, is who brought you here." His firm voice had a gentle note to it, but quickly hardened as his disapproval coated his tone.

I really want to call him on the lack of reading thing, but get side tracked as his words sink in. I take a second look at all of the shelves coating the room I'd only just found, each shelf hugs the wall while a glowing blue rectangle sits on a podium in the center. I had hoped to circle the room at least once before trying to mess with an alien object, but knowing it's the equivalent of a kindle surprises me with how much of a letdown it is.

"I'm waiting"

He hasn't moved an inch, but for some reason it's hard to be so close outside of training and the bedroom, ironically it feels too personal. "No one showed me around, I wondered around and this is what I found. Am I not allowed to be here or something?" I use my question as an excuse to act defensive and try to push on his chest to give me some room. Despite feeling like it's blistering hot with him so close, his armor is cool to the touch and refuses to budge.

"You're my wife, you may go just about anywhere you please." As he says that, he manages to push closer without taking a step, pressing against my palms in a subtle show of dominance. "Does my proximity unnerve you?" He asks it while his eyes squint in suspicion, and before I can answer, he speaks again. "Does it unnerve you when your little parasite is this close or is it this honorary treatment reserved just for myself?"

 _So that's what this is about._

As his motives click into place, my hands drop. When I'd arrived to training, things had been going well, well maybe not well, but average. A broken pinky finger, getting scolded, and a dislocated shoulder I'd needed help putting back into place were the end results of hand to hand combat practice. When I asked to switch it up, Rona had been willing, and after a while, I'd even started to have fun. Unfortunately after having my request fulfilled, I got ahead of myself and pushed my luck a little too far. I flinch again as I remember the moments leading up to Ronan's current distaste for Paroxysm.

"Concentrate!"

I shook off the layer of frost that clung to my clothes even as sweat dripped into my eyes. "I'm trying!" I snapped while swinging my arm out in an arch. Ice crystals followed my mark and aimed directly at Ronan's face. Disappointment coursed through me as a simple swipe with the back of his hand had them shatter into nothing.

"Pathetic" he scoffed as his arm lowered down to rest on his hip once again.

"Well," I paused to rub at my left eye in an attempt to stop the stinging, "Why don't you try attacking for once."

He continued to stare at me for a moment before his gaze slid to the four rings marked on the ground between us. Each evenly spaced like a ripple in water, with Ronan in the very center.

"You requested a change of routine, so I'm indulging you."

He said in such a bored tone that the weight of my frustration pushed down on me twice as hard as before. Taking a squatting position, I looked at the line in front of me with a glare.

A weak layer of ice coats the ground of the arena, crunching and cracking as heavy boot fall approached my crouched form.

"Is there any form of combat you are even remotely adequate in?" His deep but exasperated tone called out as he got closer.

An idea came to me as I listened to the sound, and with a burst of energy, I forced the ice under Ronan's descending boot to thicken. I held my breath, heart in my throat, as a loud squeak followed by a thump echoes in the room. Looking up, I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face as I saw Ronan sprawled out on his back. "I'm damn good at tricks," I laughed while coming to a stand. I was so busy laughing that I don't see him sit up, or the fancy kick he used to sweep my feet out from under me. One second I was firmly on the ground, the next, I landed hard on my tail bone. The tang of blood coated my tongue from when I bit my cheek on impact.

"You know," he began, as he gathered his legs beneath him and came to a stand, "had you not let your guard down at the end, I would have praised you for that."

I looked at his face, searching for a sign he was taunting me, but instead I was faced with sincerity as a hand reached down to wrap around my upper arm and pull me to my feet.

"Use your schemes, manipulate the situation the best you can." His eyes seemed laser focused on my hair, gentle fingers pushed a lose strand behind my ear with a familiarity that had my gut tightening. "You can never beat me muscle for muscle," he continues once my hair is back in place, "but you stand a chance if you keep your focus and use your wit."

Maybe it was because I felt at ease, or maybe it was because I wanted him to look at me at night the same way he was then.

Rich amethyst eyes shone with an internal fire that was only heightened by the amber glow of the lights while his large body felt like a shield rather than a spear. My fingers traced the red lines of his armor, making their way up until they met hot skin; they moved like water over rock, sliding across his neck and under the hard curtain of his helmet. I could feel his hands touch my hips with such heat that the material of my uniform felt like a sin. This close, I could smell the scent of home, of basil and cinnamon, all while my hands moved to touch what looked like a small smear of oil from below his lip; the shine being the only indication that anything had marred his marble like skin. I had seen photos of him with black marking on his face before, but as my thumb brushed against the softness of his lips and as that knot in my stomach tightened even more, I signed in relief that nothing kept me from touching him.

"You think I'm smart?" I had meant for it to be a tease, but instead it came out breathless.

"I surmise," He'd begun while one of his thumbs pressed against my lower abdomen, "that you can be resourceful when you desire to be."

I moved my hands back to his throat, transfixed by the vibrations his deep voice brought with them as he spoke. "Imagine how much more resourceful, how much more powerful I could be if you didn't tie one hand behind my back."

His right hand captured mine, bringing it back up to his lips so that he could take a gentle nip at the pad of my finger.

"Your hands look pretty free to me"

I was so drunk, on power, on lust, that I spoke without thinking how my words could be understood.

"You know what I mean," I started as my other hand continued to trace the thick muscles running across his throat. "Let me have Paroxysm back, I think better with him around."

Just like that, I watched as the heavy cloud of lust cleared from his eyes and the calculation returned.

"you wish to correlate with your servant-"

"Comrade" I snap.

"Pest," he corrects, "is irrelevant, he is a weak earthling that will only hinder your development"

What was once a burning desire transformed into a breeding ground for hostility in a blink of an eye.

 _Too close, I'm too close_ my mind whispered as I realized just how trapped I'd become.

"He isn't a pest!" I defended, "Nor is he hindering me."

He pulled back and released me, straightening to his full height I could feel the control of the situation pull and collect alongside him.

"Then why did he strike a deal with me to keep you unmanageable?"

"What does that mean?!" I was scared, my mind racing, trying to think of when Paroxysm even had the chance to speak with Ronan without me.

"While you slumbered, your 'team mate' as you address him, came to me with a proposition. He would stand aside while we proclaimed our vows, and in exchange, I would refrain from influencing you, as well as prohibiting others from influencing you in combat or power control."

I can feel my heart beating fast against my chest and my breath coming out in short burst.

 _He wouldn't do that, he has no reason to do that to me_

"I don't believe you!" Truth or not, I feel my eyes stinging and a sense of nausea set in.

"You deny the truth?! For what? A man who disregards you one day yet foreign offense over trinkets? Are you so blind to the way his gaze covets you while his actions profess his greed?" His voice raised with every question, raising my sense of anxiety with it.

"Just take me to him!" I felt the tears stream down my face, out of frustration just as much as fear. Suddenly I needed to hear it, needed to hear his denial that despite our missions, he wouldn't have really killed me, he wouldn't have purposely wanted me weak.

His touch left a scorched trail in my mind as my tears were wiped away with a gentleness that failed to reach his eyes.

"Show me this power while remaining in control, and I will take you to him."

I as I looked around the room I finally saw it all, ice like the day I lost control in the court, but instead of surrounding me, it clung to the wall and to the ceiling, it was everywhere but around Ronan and I, as if it was afraid to touch us.

"Show us that you are a force of nature, but do not forget that each night it is my body that makes you quake, and no matter how strong you become, you are mine as I am yours. Wrap your mortal mind around that, and perhaps you will cease crying out to that cretin in your dreams. I grow weary of hearing my wife call out to another."

With that he moved past me towards the now blocked door. I watched as he gripped a chunk of ice blocking the door, the muscles in his hand tighten before a quick jerk had the blocks break away from the door as if verglas in a powerful display of strength and anger. His large strides had him out the door and away from my view in seconds, he left without so much as a second glance at me.

"I'm sorry"

The words leave my mouth as I'm brought back to the library and the current Ronan in front of me, a man who's jealously I don't agree with, but I understand. I can't even imagine how I'd react if I found Roan asleep and calling out for another woman, despite our lack of closeness, I would still be hurt.

"I should have asked differently, but please, let me explain-"

I'm cut off, not by words but by action as he pushes away from me and turns back towards the door.

"Enough!" I freeze one of his boots in place while getting in front of him as a barrier between him and the door. "If you don't like what I say fine, but do NOT walk away from me when I'm trying to have an open conversation."

He takes another step, breaking my hold but then remains silently still, as if waiting for me to continue.

"I've never been away from another Constellation before, and being on a new ship where you're the only person I really know just adds to the stress. I'm sorry if I ever said his name in my sleep, but we both know that's out of my control and it's a little creepy that you've been watching me sleep and you really don't know the context of the dreams anyways and-"

"You're rambling." He looks annoyed as he says it, but at least he hasn't made a move to go around me.

"Right, sorry." I take a deep breath before continuing, "but you know you gave me a bomb shell, and I need answers." I take in his tight jaw and diverted eyes, I know he doesn't want to hear this, but I appreciate that he is.

"Ronan," I start again, "I don't know what we are, and I don't think you do either, but I need the other members of Constellation, I can't do this alone, not yet."

"I know what we are, what you are. You are my wife, the future mother of my children and my companion." He still won't look at me even though his tone shows his frustration and hurt over the fact that I just don't see it the way he wants me too.

"Ronan," I feel as if I'm talking to a wounded or confused animal, cautious and slow moving as I take his clenched fist in my hand. "I know I'm not the only important person in your life, I know I'm not your world, so please don't expect that of me. I have people I love too, and if I don't get pregnant before we get to earth, for all we know we could be separated."

His fist loosens enough to grab ahold of mine, his eyes fixed on them. "That won't happen."

I try to make light of the mood by lightly smiling up at him.

"Why? Because you clearly love being married to me?"

Finally his eyes come up to meet mine, and in them I see set resolve.

"When a Kree speaks the words 'till death do us part', we mean it. The Kree Empire does not perform divorces. If your world wishes to separate us, it will be by prying you from me with force."

"Till death do us part?" I feebly ask.

"Till death do us part." He confirms with relief as he sees it finally sinking in.

 _Well that wasn't part of the plan_

 ** _Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience! I didn't mean to go on such a long break, but I just finished my final semester of my bachelors degree and made it to the Dean's List, so I promise I wasn't just goofing off! I should have time to work on chapters each week now, so hopefully I'll have 18 up come monday! Until then, thank you for reading and please leave a review! xoxo_**


	18. Chapter 18

A chill works its way down my spine at the severity of my actions on Xandar really set in.

"Does Paroxysm know?"

 _Of course he does_ a part of me chastises as soon as the question leaves my lips.

If I look as lost as I feel, I don't blame the pity look he gives me before answering.

"He did come to me with questions. Section 487 of-"

"-I know," I cut in, "when two galactic governing bodies enter a contract with differing legality to unstated conflict, the law is to be upheld to the stricter standards." Just because I didn't know Kree don't divorce doesn't mean I didn't look into conflicts between general laws. As an ambassador I was required to take multiple exams on Xandarian and Asgardian laws and how they worked with contradictory terms of agreement before I even left earth. While I focused more on Xandarian and Asgardian laws, Paroxysm read up on what little information we had on 12 other governing bodies; unfortunately, either no one thought we'd need to know Kree laws, or S.H.I.L.D. had nothing on the empire.

Ronan looks relieved that we're finally on the same wave length while my mind is still running at 100 miles an hour trying to process everything.

"You need to take me to Paroxysm," I watch as his relief turns back into frustration as he yanks his hand out of my grasp.

 _Stay strong, don't give._

"Now." I say with straightened posture and narrowed eyes.

His shoulder roll as if to loosen up while his tongue darts out to quickly lick across his teeth. My stomach tightens up again as I wait for his response.

"No. I've been more than lenient with your requests."

I make a strangled sound while trying to find words.

"I saved your _LIFE!"_ That's a valid point, "and I've given you _SEX_! A lot more than I'm sure you were getting before!"

In hindsight I probably would have left that last part out, especially as he gives me a look that I'm sure means _or so you think_

I expect a jab about my assumption but instead he surprises me with a simple "You blush too easily, we will work on your expressions another day."

He tries to go around me to leave, but I'm quick to get back in his way.

"You still need to take me to Paroxysm."

He sounds exasperated when he answers.

"As I said before, once you can show-"

"-bullshit!" I cut him off again, anger cooling my blush and giving me some extra volume. "I've been hearing force of nature this and power that since these damn powers manifested and I'm done! I don't need to prove anything to you or paroxysm or anyone else. What I need," I continue while stepping back into his space, "is to see him, and if you want any sense of civility between us you'll point me in the right direction or bring him to me. I'm done waiting for your seal of approval."

"This has been your idea of compliant?" Looks like I'm not the only one who has things to learn.

I arch a brow at him. "Your water pipes are still in one piece aren't they?"

That earns me a skeptical look. "If I let you see him, will you be more … agreeable?"

I try to sound pleasant but I can hear my own tone come out as sarcastic when I say, "you'll be surprised how much more pleasant I can be when I'm not being severed from my companions."

My nails dig into the palms of my hands while I concentrate on keeping the trembles at bay as we stare each other down.

"You will also tell me your true connection to the parasite." The muscles in his shoulders relax, giving him a casual posture that I'm sure he's only taking to show that he's prepared for the long haul.

"There is none." I answer quickly, too quickly. I'm in such a rush to deny anything between us that I even ignore Ronan's name calling.

"How obtuse do you think I am?"

My eyebrows scrunch together as I try and figure out what that means. Thankfully, he fills in the gaps.

"The behavior you display isn't one of dislike. Your words fail to match your body," His voice drops an octave and I can hear the shiver in my own exhale, "And the body rarely lies."

"I can't…" _trust you_ my mind finishes, but that's not all of it. My gaze goes to the floor as I try to find my words.

 _WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON_

It feels like a life time ago I screamed that at Paroxysm. Frustration drove my tongue but the truth is I really don't know. I thought I knew, I was sure I knew, but not now.

"If I told you…" I can't finish as bile rises and my stomach turns.

Rough but warm hands cup my face as my eyes meet his. "I will not betray your honesty." His voice is rough and raw, nearly as exposed sounding as I feel. His fingers cup the bottom of my jaw a little too hard, and his thumb moves slightly, as if still trying to find a natural placement in an unfamiliar setting.

I can't fight off the tense laugh as I gently bite the pad of his thumb that settled on my lips.

"You aren't exactly known for keeping promises, Accuser."

His eyes dart down before quickly coming back up to my eyes. "Any promises I've broken have been for my people or you."

"Thanos had more to offer you than me, and you betrayed him quite easily once you knew you had the upper hand."

The rough pads of his fingers stroke my cheeks, holding my gaze to his before slowly moving down across my throat.

"I'm not life mates with Thanos."

His voice allows me a moment to find my dwindling self-restraint. Placing my hands on his wrists, I put pressure. Taking the hint he lowers his hands until they rest on my hips.

"Should I be expecting a shortened life when I'm no longer useful then?" Killing spouses isn't apparently just a human thing, when we were on our way to Xandar, Paroxysm was telling me about how the Bramos Queen had a reputation for killing her husbands. How she continued to get husbands with a reputation like that is beyond me, but to each planet their own I guess.

I can practically see the vain on the side of his forehead, it's something I'd probably find funny if I wasn't waiting for his answer.

"Would you prefer a shortened life?"

"No." I answer with a shake of a head.

"Then stop attempting to distract me." He says with a quick squeeze.

"Ok, what if I meet with Paroxysm, figure out what the hell he's doing, and then we have a heart to heart after?"

"Or we could have our conversation now." He counters.

"Or you could continue being bothered by our relationship while I keep bugging you to see him… Every. Single. Day." I bat my eyelashes while stroking the back of his hand. "it's up to you, baby"

I can see his tongue swipe over his canine and start to wonder if that's a tell I can use later.

"I can stop training you."

"I'll go back to wearing my comfy clothes."

"I can destroy your terran clothes."

Would he do it?

 _Oh yah, he'd do it._

"Take away my clothes and I'll just walk around naked, don't test me" I try to fight the blush even as I mentally scream at the thought. Priestesses I could somewhat handle, but-

Thinking of the hall incident my heart rate instantly picks up. I don't think I could even do that.

 _For the love of all that's good, please don't test me_

After what feels like minutes, he finally steps back and walks out the door with only a wave of his hand giving me a sign to follow him. It takes me a second to realize he was leading the way, but once it does, I run to catch up.

I try to hide my sigh of relief as I reach him _._

 _Thank you, thank you, thankyou_

We walk through the maze of halls, some I recognize and some I haven't explored yet, until we finally come to a round metal door that I've come to recognize as a loading dock for ships.

With a hiss the doors open, revealing the sleek black of the Black Pearl's door before that too opens to show the bright hallway I recognize with a sigh of relief.

As I go to take a step forward, Ronan's arm reaches out in front of me, stopping me long enough for him to enter the hall first and take the lead.

"Hello!" I shout into the empty hall, half expecting to hear a series of curses or shouts of greeting back from my crew. When compared to other ships, the Black Pearl isn't large, but it's enough for two constellation members and eleven S.H.I.E.L.D. watch dogs to be comfortable in without crowding each other. When no response comes back I try to push past Ronan, but he keeps me behind him as he takes slow but steady steps.

His caution is unnerving and more than a little suspicious.

I stop all together and take a careful look at him. "What do you know that I don't?"

His eyes never leave the hall in front of us as he answers, "Your companion has become … less stable, I monitored for indications of similar behavior in you, but when you continued to improve your skills I thought it best to keep you separate"

"Since when?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

Though he stops, his back is still to me as he replies "When what?"

"Since when did he start becoming unstable and when did you decide to keep us apart for that reason and not 'matrimonial bonding'?" I ask, using my fingers to emphasis his original reasoning even though I know he can't see my gesture.

Finally he turns to look at me and I can see an internal struggle playing out as his gaze goes to the ceiling before returning to me. Between our interactions and his report I've come to notice Ronan is a lot of things; stubborn, direct, observant, and borderline savage just to name a few, so it's unsettling to see such hesitance over what I expected to be a straight forward answer.

He's saved from whatever answer he had planned as a slow clap startles me. From the end of the hall, I hear paroxysm before I see him turn the corner into our hall. His eyes are a little too wide and his shirt is torn down the middle. Bare feet allow him to soundlessly approach until he's close enough for me to see the black tips of his nails, a sign he's overused his powers recently.

"What?" He asks harshly, "Did fucking get boring or something? Now you decide to check up on me?!" he bares his teeth at me while narrowing eyes still not right, nothing about him is right. I reach one hand to the side to subtly cling to Ronan's armor before asking what's been bothering me since I noticed the silence.

"Where's the crew?"

Eyes dilate and contract before coming back into focus. He tilts his head as if studying me before sliding back into an indifferent expression. He looks at Ronan and his shoulders sag as if suddenly too heavy to hold.

"I warned you to keep them away, I told you not to-" with every word his nose scrunched up more and his voice rose with anger until it settling suddenly, "This is your sin, not mine, I warned you." He turns to walk back the way he came, still as silent as a fog. "You have some bodies to collect Accuser."

I forget I'm holding onto Ronan until he takes a step and I'm dragged along. Letting go, pain radiates up my hand from my tense hold, but that's quickly forgotten as I follow him into the dining area and see six human sized bundles in black trash bags. Paroxysm sits down at the bench seating and leans his head back with eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Temp, I know you liked them." A quiet apology from someone who's clearly already come to terms with something, said in the same tired voice as a parent who accidently slept through their kids favorite tv show.

I didn't like them, not even a little, they worked for my tortures, _our_ tortures, but they were also the same people who turned flashcard tests into games and joked with me when Paroxysm was in one of his moods.

I didn't have to like them to pity their fate. Paroxysm's powers aren't gentle, it's not like going to bed and not waking up, it's like being stung by wasps while drowning or burning without seeing the fire; It's painful and torturous and not something I'd easily wish on anyone.

Ronan doesn't look at either of us as he bends down to grab a bag in each hand.

"When I return, she leaves. You have until then." There is no gentleness in his voice, just the hard resolve of someone who's seen bodies before and probably finds disposing of them below him.

I don't know how cremation works, but I'd seen the engine for the ship and it had fire, so maybe- "Can we burn the bodies and keep the ashes to return to their families?" I ask, hopeful that at least we can do that much.

"The fumes could contaminate the air, the bodies will be disposed of like the others." With that he leaves, his stride no different than before but now the room is two bodies short.

"Where are the others?" I step closer to Paroxysm, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as his eyes slowly open to look at me. They look less wild but a whole lot more tired now that we're alone.

"They died last week." He sounds tired too. "Started with Jeremy, he was talking about how we'd be reprimanded back home, next thing he knew he was coughing up blood."

"Was that on purpose?"

"Yah," he answers with a humorless laugh, "but then it spread."

"Then what happened?" No judgement, yet. Just understanding.

"You didn't come back, I was frustrated, tired, and stressed. They got too close."

He stretches out an arm, fingers reaching out in silent invitation, but I can't take it.

"Walls have eyes." I remind him quickly.

A faint smirk and nasal scoff is his initial reply as he arches a brow. "All audio and video is disconnected, I checked after they all kicked it."

We're taught to be weary, always second guess your surroundings. "How positive?"

His pupils do that strange jump from large to small again.

"Positive enough to say that when I get Furry by himself, I'm putting the most painful plague I can in him, consequences be damned."

That's a dangerous declaration on its own, proof or not.

"Did you get any good intel?" Information is power, power is also a double edged sword.

 _Times running out_

"Nothing yet." I lie. "Why did you want me married to Ronan?"

I'm so desperate for answers to questions Ronan's stirred that I jump the gun and fire off my question without any natural introduction.

Sometimes during testing, a constellation member would hit their head and start asking funny questions; Paroxysm was looking at me with the same confusion I was use to seeing on doctor's faces when that happened to me.

"You offered to get married, he accepted…." He says it slow, as if trying to give me time to process something complex and new.

"I put the match, you lit the fire, why?" I remember Cosmo use to tell me I used more symbolism than a southern woman when I was stressed, I could never tell what was a compliment or an insult when he spoke to me but I miss his remarks all the same.

"You wouldn't understand." Sharp eyes dare me to push it.

"Try me." He should know better.

"Woman!" His hands slam down on the table with enough force that a loud bang vibrates through the room and I involuntarily jump. "Would you just let me protect you?!"

"Is that what you're doing?!" I let out a quick laugh, "really?! Cause you know, I was kinda baffled for a bit there!"

He comes to a stand and starts to pace, running black fingers through greasy strands of hair.

"That's all I ever seem to do!" He finally yells.

"How?! By ruining my chances of staying on Earth? Making me wonder space for who knows how long while popping out half human babies? Or," I start with a sarcastic smile, "was it by selling me off under the condition I'd stay helpless for the rest of my life?"

He stops pacing instantly, watching me instead like a wild animal looking for a way out after being caught inside someone's home. "What did he tell you?"

"Enough."

Color returns to his hands as they fall to his side, palms facing me in a submissive gesture.

"It was necessary to protect you," he defends himself weakly.

 _Protect me? As if I'm some child_

"We're adults, and you won't always be there to protect me, you made sure of that. I need to be able to protect myself."

"I didn't plan it," he pleads with his eyes but his tone is that of a used car salesman, "it was so organic at the beginning. You were reading that long ass love story on the flight and I was trying to figure out a way to get you away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and then you suggested you marry the blue bastard and it just, fit so well." He crouches in front of me as if a shorter position will make me more willing to understand. Words rush out of him like a broken pipe, as if speed will make the manipulation hurt less. "You're such a fucking bleeding heart, I almost dropped the ball with the ring but then you stayed strong to your word and damn, it was just such a perfect set up."

Eyes plead with me to understand but I focus in on one point in particular. With narrowed eyes I look down at him.

"Why did you want me away from S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Ronan was right, the body rarely lies.

Paroxysm starts to get twitchy fingers, pointer finger scraping against the nail of his thumb as if removing invisible nail polish before he takes a deep breath, then another. "Promise you won't get mad."

Growing up I'd heard that line used for either things that I would most defiantly get upset about, or thinks blown up way out of proportion by the guilty party but actually not that bad… knowing Paroxysm, it wasn't the latter.

"What did you do?"

"Me?" he looks alarmed, "no, no, no… so do you remember how you're the only girl in our merry band?"

"Hard to forget, cut to the chase." I try not to sound as irritated and stressed as I am.

"I may have been hearing rumors," he comes to a stand now, "that they wanted to try breeding experiments," a step back, "to see if you could have inhuman-ish kids with another constellation member," another step and pause to study my expression. Something must have been telling on my face because he takes another step before continuing, "if the last batch doesn't, well, live." By the end his eyes are shut tight and face braced for impact, as if I'd hit him.

I pride myself on being collected and calm, on hearing people out to the bitter end before passing judgment. We don't always get to choose our paths, when I was a little girl I wouldn't have even dreamed that one day I'd become someone with supernatural powers, that I would have become a killer, unintentional or not, or that I would one day travel to space and marry an alien warlord. Out of everything I've lived through, hearing that my own people were considering using me as a brood mare should be a drop in the barrel.

A brood mare, they wanted to use me like a brood mare.

 _And he thinks I'll hit him?_

When Ronan comes back with sakaaran guards for the rest of the bodies, he first has to break through layers of ice coating the doorway and pry my fingers off of paroxysm's throat.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I'm literally so bad with deadlines that if I ever do become a writer, my editor will HATE me. Thank you though for the warm reviews! I really really appreciate them!**


End file.
